


Days of Future Flowers

by anarchycox, thenerdyindividual



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy Needs a Hug, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cyborg eggsy, cyborg/android au, flower shop au, some vague time in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyindividual/pseuds/thenerdyindividual
Summary: Set sometime in the future, Eggsy's implants and mechanical body parts need upgrades and care that he just can't afford. He does a few shady things and catches the eye of the cops. He runs and eventually hides in a flower shop of all places.It will be the best mistake of his life.A Kingsman Fic Wars story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Odd numbered chapters are written by thenerdyindividual, even by anarchycox

Eggsy wipes his arm dry, and peels the cling film from his elbow, careful not to let the droplets of water that gathered in the crinkles slide too far towards his wrist. With that finished, he pulls off the tape sealing the plastic glove to his wrist. Pleased that the joints haven’t been affected by the moisture of his shower, he dries his hair with a towel and removes the strip of cling film from the portion of scalp just above his ear. That implant is dry as well. He can’t afford to let any of them get even the slightest bit damp.

The synthetic skin has been wearing thin for ages now. The stuff around his ribs is nearly translucent at this point. He can see the metal just faintly through the stuff. In other places the skin is missing altogether, and he can’t afford to replace it. He can get any problems with the implants themselves fixed for practically nothing but the synthetic skin isn’t covered, and the problems with the implants are only covered if they are shown to cause ‘more challenges than they were intended to fix’. Essentially it means that unless the implants go into catastrophic failure and stop operating altogether, Eggsy can’t get them fixed with anything but his own money. 

He works his way through the rest of his morning routine. He puts on pants and jeans, selects a polo, then slides on a jacket over the top to hide the exposed elbow joint. He does the same thing with his snapback, hiding away the implant that runs parallel across his scalp. The only thing worse than needing implants and joints, is not being able to afford to care for them.

He emerges from his room, relieved to see that the living room is at peace. Daisy is sleeping peacefully in her crib. His mum is most likely tucked away in her room, trying to sleep off the last of her hangover before Dean returns from wherever he’s fucked off to with his muppets.

Eggsy tiptoes from his door to the kitchen, trying not to wake Daisy. He turns on the tap as quietly as he can, and fills his glass with water. He grabs his medication from the counter, taps out the correct dosage from the bottle, and downs it. The pain gathering at the base of his neck starts to fade and he can feel the muscles around the joints relaxing.

As if woken by Eggsy’s presence, Daisy lets out an almighty howl from her crib. It’s probably time for breakfast. Eggsy walks over to Daisy’s crib and smiles down at her.

“Hey there sweet girl,” he coos, “No need to fuss. Big bruv is here yeah?”

Daisy stops howling when she spots him but continues to fuss. Eggsy reaches in and lifts her out. His elbow grinds slightly as he does, and he winces. That’s never a good sign.

Eggsy balances Daisy against his chest as he walks back over to the kitchen. He opens the cupboard one handed, and grabs one of the clean baby bottles there. He walks it over to the sink, fills it part way with water, and adds the scoops of formula. He picks up the lid and tries to screw it on. 

With the first twist his fingers stall. The stiffness in his elbow was apparently an omen of things to come. His fingers are short-circuiting. Hopefully it’s just a piece of lint jamming the gears again. That he can handle.

Daisy starts to fuss again and Eggsy transfers her to his other arm. With his other hand free, he twists the cap on, and he shakes the bottle a few times to mix the formula. He carries both the baby and the bottle over to the sofa, and sits. He adjusts her so her head is resting in the crook of his proper elbow, and gives her the bottle.

All fussing stops. Daisy lets out a content sigh as she starts eating, and the dingy living room falls quiet again. Eggsy takes the opportunity to revel in the peace. It’s rare that he isn’t jerked awake in the morning by Daisy screaming, or Dean screaming for that matter.

His mum emerges from her room a few minutes later and smiles tiredly when she spots the two of them. She brushes a kiss against Eggsy’s cheek, and gives Daisy’s cheek an affectionate pinch. She makes her way over to the kitchen and gets coffee brewing. The morning peace is interrupted by her phone vibrating on the counter.

“Dean’s on his way babe. Better make yourself scarce. I’ve got Daisy,” Michelle announces.

“He in a mood?” Eggsy asks, standing up.

“He’s coming from the pub,” Michelle states.

Eggsy hands her Daisy, and picks up his keys. As he does, his fingers jam again. An annoyed sigh escapes him. This is getting ridiculous. He returns to the kitchen, and snags his medication bottle. He pockets it.

He kisses his mum’s cheek on his way out the door, “Love you.”

“Love you too Eggsy. Stay out of trouble,” she insists.

“I will mum,” Eggsy promises and emerges into the weak morning light. 

As he walks, he shoves his hands deep in his pockets. It wards off some of the chill, and he’s found the more petulant and angry he looks the less likely he is to be bothered. His fingers spasm painfully around where they’re holding the pill bottle. Eggsy sucks in a sharp breath as the tingle travels into his shoulder. He can’t stand it anymore. He needs to get this shit fixed as soon as possible.

He changes direction, no longer headed for Jamal’s to see him on his day off. Instead his feet take him to the nearest tube station. He descends the stairs into the humid heat of the station, snags a stack of napkins from a coffee stand, swipes his oyster card, and boards the train headed for the university.

The wheels screech against the tracks in a painful cacophony just as they’ve done since the tunnels were first built. The train is nearly empty these days. Ever since the Valentine light-rail was installed, commuters have almost universally abandoned the tube. It allows Eggsy time to think. 

Even so he exits the train at his stop, and emerges on to the street. Students swirl around him, noses pressed to their pads as they try to complete assignments before they get where they’re going. Eggsy is able to slip in among the bustle of foot traffic, practically invisible among others his age.

The dormitories are located in east campus and that’s where Eggsy heads. He finds the gap in between two of the buildings, and lays in wait. He hopes that some wide-eyed newbies will head this way looking to buy. It’s unlikely anyone experienced will try to come this way this early in the morning.

He’s just about to give up when a young woman heads in his direction. The skin around her eyes wrinkles, and she glances back over her shoulder. She clutches her book bag strap tightly, knuckles white with how hard she’s holding on. She comes to a stop a few feet away from Eggsy.

“Um… Excuse me?” she asks softly.

“Yeah?” Eggsy asks, straightening up.

The girl stumbles forward a few paces and comes to a stop, “I have a party tonight?”

“How can I help you with that?” Eggsy asks, trying to play it off as casual.

“I um… I was hoping I could buy some stuff from you?” she asks, biting her lip.

“You got the money?” Eggsy asks.

“I have a hundred pounds?”

“That can get you a small parcel,” Eggsy answers.

“I’ll take it,” the young woman answers and rushes forward.

As she digs through her bag for the money, Eggsy pulls his bottle out. He can miss a few doses before his body starts to reject the foreign material, and the meds will do absolutely nothing for this whole young woman standing in front of him. They may as well be sugar pills. He has refill due in a few days as it is. 

He dumps a few into a napkin, and folds it tight so they won’t fall. The young woman passes him the notes, and he hands her over the little parcel of pills. She rushes away from him immediately. She rejoins the rush of student life, trying not to look too guilty.

When no one comes for another hour, Eggsy cuts his losses. He can’t risk being here too long. Someone is bound to notice. Still he is a hundred pounds closer to repairs than he was this morning.

He turns and exits the alley between the buildings. He comes out on the back side of the buildings where they meet the major roads back into central London. He turns the corner, heading away from the dormitories in the direction of the busiest part of the street.

His luck runs out. A campus police officer is lying in wait. 

“Please your present your campus identification card” the android demands, trapping Eggsy against the brick walls of one of the dormitory buildings.

“Sorry. I lost it,” Eggsy lies, “Can you let me go?”

“Campus dormitories are accessible by students either for housing or visitation. You should have replaced your identification card before entering,” the police officer explains.

“Well I didn’t actually go inside,” Eggsy says scrambling for an explanation, “I got here and couldn’t get inside without my card. I was headed to replace it.”

“Where?” the officer asks.

“What?” Eggsy blanches.

“It is a standard question when someone is exhibiting symptoms of guilt or suspicion. Where do students go to replace lost or ruined identification cards?” the officer asks.

“I uh.. don’t know. I’m waiting for a message from my mate to let me know where. I was headed to the library to ask for directions in case he didn’t respond,” Eggsy answers.

“The library is in the other direction,” the officer announces.

“I--” Eggsy starts.

“Please empty your pockets sir,” the officer instructs, “The items inside will be scanned for analysis.”

Eggsy grits his teeth, and turns his pockets out. His keys, his phone, the half-empty pill bottle, and the hundred pounds tumble into the officer’s waiting hand. It scans each item one at a time, and hands them back once they are cleared of suspicion. Eggsy pockets his keys, and phone as they are passed back. All he can do is pray the connection between the money and the missing medication is too abstract for the analysis program the officer is running.

“Sir please turn and place your hands against the wall,” the officer says.

“Why?” Eggsy bluffs.

“There is a suspicious connection between these two items. I have been instructed to bring you to a human counterpart for further questioning,” it explains.

“It ain’t suspicious. Those meds are mine, and I cashed in a pay check,” Eggsy explains quickly. He grabs them back from the officer, and stuffs them back in his pockets.

The officer grabs his wrist in a bruising grip and removes the cuffs from where they are hanging on his belt. Eggsy’s heart skips a beat. He can’t afford another arrest on his record. It would shove his chances of repairs further down the list. 

His hand flies out and connects with the officer’s nose. There’s no stumble of pain like would have happened were the officer human and not android, but the circuitry crumples and sparks. The delicate metal compromising its face caves in on itself, and its eyes slip down its face without the frame holding them in place.

A high pitched tone pierces the air above its head, alerting the officers human and android alike that something has gone wrong. 

“Attention. Officer assaulted. Attention. Officer assaulted.” an automated message booms out across campus.

Out of the corner of his eye, Eggsy can see a few other officers closing in on him. His eyes dart to the one open space between them. A path that will send him careening out into the street.

His feet fly across the pavement. His momentum carries him through the gap between two officers who can’t turn in time to catch him. Their programming insisting that they check on their fallen comrade first. 

The one human officer is still in pursuit. He veers left, expecting Eggsy to turn before he gets to the street and is hit by an automated taxi. Eggsy takes advantage of the mistake, and barrels out to the street. 

He launches himself off of a charging port and sails out into traffic. He hits the hood of a car and rolls off. The other cars all come to a perfect halt, brakes squealing. He slides across one hood, pushes himself away from the next, and hits the pavement on the other side of the street. 

The human officer is behind but not by much. The cars are still stopped, programmed to remain still when a police badge is activated within five feet. This allows a clear path for him to follow Eggsy across. He’s halfway across. 

Eggsy doesn’t hesitate. He makes a break for it, aiming for where the buildings begin to cluster closely together again because they are far enough away from the university. The historical district means that all the buildings are brick, and Eggsy uses the window sills and crumbled away bricks as hand and footholds. He pulls himself up to the first open window he finds and tumbles inside. 

The office is empty. He opens the door cautiously and pokes his head out. He can hear the faint whir of machinery from down one of the hallways but there is not a person in sight. He steps out into the hallway and hurries to the elevator just to the left. It carries him up to the roof.

The officer is across the street now, scanning the ground for evidence of where Eggsy could have gone. He’s thoroughly distracted. Eggsy runs at the opposite side of the building and launches himself off. He hits the opposite roof, and picks up his speed again. 

There’s an ancient fire escape still clinging to the outside of the building, it’s comprised almost entirely of rust but he descends it anyway. About halfway down, he launches himself from the railing to the top of the wall just below. He follows it to the back half of the property, and jumps to grab the railing of a balcony. As he swings over the top onto the balcony itself, his fingers spasm again. His entire arm jerks, and he spills clumsily onto the balcony.

He breathes deeply, waiting for the pain to pass. He doesn’t have time to stop yet. Once his fingers release, he pushes himself back to his feet and walks unsteadily to one end of the balcony. He still needs to put some space between himself and the university.

Once he’s smack in the middle of central London, he finally allows himself to touch solid ground again. He drops from one roof to the next, as businesses vary in height. He drops from the last roof on to the roof of a car, and slides off into the parking lot.

He ducks his head and steps out onto the sidewalk. If he can get to the tube station without being spotted he will be home free. All he has to do is lay low for a few days. His offence is minor enough that eventually he’ll be cleared from the system. It’s a trick he picked up in his younger years.

He passes by a woman reading her pad at a coffee shop, and she glances up absently. When she spots Eggsy she stands up abruptly and puts her hand out. Eggsy bumps into it and comes to a stop.

“Police,” she identifies herself and flashes the electronic badge, “We have a suspect matching your description out for watch. Can you tell me where you’ve been sir?”

“Just coming from the doctor’s,” Eggsy answers, and brushes passed her.

She steps out onto the sidewalk as well, not so easily dissuaded.

“Can I see your id sir?” she asks.

“No. I’m just trying to get home,” Eggsy answers, picking up his pace slightly.

“This is an official order. Stop or you will be arrested,” she states.

Eggsy breaks into a run again. He weaves in and out of the crowd around him, trying to shake the officer off of his tail. She sticks to him easily, using her confident body language to slice a path through the crowd.

Eggsy casts around desperately for a corner he can lose her on. There’s one just ahead and he pushes his way through the crowd in order to get to it. He turns it and leaves the officer behind.

There are almost no businesses down this side street. A dry cleaner, a jewelry store, and a flower shop. The flower shop is closest. It’s his best bet. He sprints to it, wrenches the door open, and bursts inside.

He’s almost blinded by dizzying array of color. It’s so different from the empty grayness of the estates, and the sleek silver of the university. The air is heavy with the sweet scent of flowers. He doesn’t have time to enjoy it though.

He turns down the aisle of red flowers, and crouches down. It’s the best camouflage he has at the moment.

There’s a polite cough to his left. Eggsy’s head snaps to the side, heart leaping in his throat. It isn’t a cop thank god. The cougher is an older man. He’s bald, and has glasses that sit on an intense nose. He’s wearing an olive sweater, and has a half completed bouquet in one hand. If Eggsy was in any frame of mind to dissect his appearance he would be into that severe look. 

As it is he stares at the man with wide pleading eyes, and brings a finger to his lips to indicate silence. Moments later, the bell above the door tinkles and Eggsy closes his eyes in terror.

“Hello sir. I am in pursuit of a suspect, and I have reason to believe he may have entered this establishment,” the officer announces.

Eggsy holds his breath, waiting for the man to sell him out.

“I am afraid no one has come through here officer. Perhaps he went through the dry cleaner. It has a back exit,” the man answers.

“Of course. Have a good day,” the officer responds.

The bell tinkles again as she leaves, and Eggsy sighs in relief.


	2. Chapter 2

“Bugger,” Harry says.

Merlin turns from where he is doing a quick fry up breakfast for them and sees Harry’s eye ball rolling on the table. He points his spatula, “I told you that model wasn’t a good fit for ye.”

Harry picks up the eyeball and watches it blink at him. “But it is so realistic,” he said. He debates just jamming it back in but Merlin snatches it away and tosses it uncaring into the junk drawer. “Merlin,” he shouts.

“No,” Merlin says. “Ye went for flash and paid a fortune and did nae listen to me. That eye was pure snake oil.”

“It wasn’t, it is the best on the market,” Harry answers. He reaches into his pocket and puts on an eye patch. “I did my research.”

“And so did I, since it is my bloody job,” Merlin snaps. “And with the damage to your socket that was never going to take, no matter what that man said. Ye need a Crenshaw 43xd, or maybe if ye let me adapt it a Mason 22dsp45.” He puts a plate in front of Harry and sits down. “New isn’t always better.” They eat in companionable quiet. “You are staying  home today,” Merlin says over his third cup of coffee.

Harry glares at him. “I am not. I have that wedding order,” he says. “They are coming in to see some sample bouquets today.”

“And ye think I can’t see that you are having a rough morning?” Merlin points to the shaking fingers. “I don’t have any deadlines and my team can handle it. Tell me what ye need done and I’ll work your shop today.”

“You are allergic to roses,” Harry points out. “And they are paying the money for real, not synthetic.”

“I’ll take an alllergy shot,” Merlin dismisses. “I don’t mind Harry, we all have bad days. And today is a therapy day for ye anyways."

Harry sighs. “Go get my tablet, I’ll walk you through what I was planning. Just remember flowers are more delicate that the limbs you design?”

Merlin gets up and kisses Harry head as he walks by. “I wasn’t planning to take a soldering iron to them.”

Harry leans into Merlin just a little bit and then eats a little more while he waits for Merlin to return. It is a year since Harry had been accidentally caught up in the parts riot that broke out in front of Parliament. He had been delivering some anniversary flowers to the House of Lords and was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He lost his eye, had broken limbs and was in a coma for months. When he woke up Merlin was there and yelling at him. It had been comforting. Merlin then took care of Harry, even moved in with him, to aid his recovery and ended up working in Harry’s flower shop more than his own shop. He worries that he is taking too much advantage of his friend but Merlin is not the sort to suffer in silence. He would suffer loudly, or not suffer at all.

Harry shows the plans for the wedding as well as the other orders expected that day and Merlin transfers it all to the glasses he wears. “Good,” he says. He takes the allergy shot and gets ready to leave. “Do your damn therapy stretches Harry,” he says.

Harry just flips him off and moves slowly to the couch to watch some telly.

*************************

Merlin is putting together a bouquet that had a rush order come in. Seems someone screwed up and was willing to pay a great deal of money. He is humming a little as he gathers together flowers that mean forgiveness, love, and all sorts of stuff. He didn’t care of the language of flowers, give him binary any day, but Harry does, so he had learned it. It is far better than the butterfly phase.

The door opens and he watches a young man come running in and hide behind a display base. Merlin holds the half finished bouquet and stares. He watches as the lad asks him to be silent and when the officer comes in, he is able to get them gone pretty quick. The lad seems incredibly relieved. He taps the side of his glasses and scans the lad. One lens is examining the augmentations the boy has. A full arm in poor repair, some auricular work, a slightly jacked brain and something going on along his ribs. The other lens was scanning APBs and he saw the word out but they don’t want the lad for anything that bothers Merlin so he goes back to organizing the bouquet.

“Does this look appropriately apologetic? Man coming in, in about an hour. Got caught watching the wrong sort of porn and needs a forgive my horny arse bouquet.” Merlin turns and twists it. “A little more green?”

“Yeah?” the lad agrees. He stands up and is clearly itching to run.

“The filth will be roaming still,” Merlin comments. “Probably not a good idea to go out there.” He adds a little more green to the bouquet and nods. “Ye were right.” He ties it in a large ribbon and put it in the cooler. He wipes off his hands and really looks at the boy. “Your arm is two months over due for a service.” His glasses sync everything together. “Eggsy,” he adds.

“How the fuck did you?” Eggsy starts inching his way to the door, a little freaked out.

The phone rings and Merlin answers and is perfectly polite and curses when he hangs up. “Right, I have this stupid wedding party due any minute, and fuck up bouquet now wants them delivered. Harry’s shares a delivery android with the other shops on the street and I know it is out. Ye just became out delivery boy.”

“Are you mental?” Eggsy asks, frozen mid flight.

Merlin reaches under the counter and finds the delivery jacket and snapback. “A good disguise don’t ye think? Plus 20 quid and whatever ye are tipped. The van is out back.” He grabs a small pad and types in a name and address. He puts it all plus the keys to the van on the counter and goes to the chill room and grabs the bouquet. “Well?”

“How do you know I won’t just steal the van?”

“I don’t, but when ye are already in trouble, it would be foolish to add more. Now I have to finish up a table display. Get on with you,” he says and ignores him to return to the chill area and finish up with the rose centre piece. He hates roses beyond the allergies. They are cliched and not worth the money for the non-synthetic ones. Give him something interesting any day. He hears a noise and looks to see everything gone. He is curious if he will see the lad or the van again. He figures it is about even money. Merlin has the display and a sample bride’s bouquet made up when the wedding party arrives in Chanel perfume and pearl necklaces. He forgets about Eggsy in his determination to not murder the indecisive women.

**************************

He is a little surprised when Eggsy comes back into the shop. “Realized that you’d barely get a couple hundred for the van at a chop shop?”

“You pulled my name out of the air like it were magic, no better than to fuck with you,” Eggsy answers. “Seems like the cops are gone.”

“Likely. In the end the call out for you had nothing to go on. Give it 72 hours and it will likely be wiped from the system.”

“How do you know that?” Eggsy stares at him. “What are you?” He tilts his head. “You don’t look full synth.”

“Not a single implant or part,” Merlin says. He gestures to his glasses. “These though are more jacked than any brain connector port. Including a few links that are…of a grey nature.”

“Like reading police reports?” Eggsy challenges. Merlin just smiles. “You work in a flower shop.”

“Some days, some days I work for my company.” Merlin winces as he watches Eggsy’s fingers spasm. “Ugh, the Newman wiring isn’t it, in there?”

“I dunno,” Eggsy says and hides the arm behind his back.

“Of course it is, they never give your sort the stuff that lasts.” Merlin searches a bin by the counter and mutters. He comes up with some cutters, a screwdriver, pliers and from another drawer a spare connector cord. “Come here then.”

“Yeah, not going to let a florist with no mods come near me,” Eggsy replies. “Just returning your shit. Thanks for not ratting me out to the filth. Hope to see you never again.”

“I’m here on Harry’s therapy days so Monday, Thursday, Friday,” Merlin says. “If ye ever want it looked at, or to earn a few more quid doing deliveries. Flowers are coming back in fashion.”

“Sure,” Eggsy nods and is almost at the door.

“And when ye get the money to have that looked at, tell them ye had the chance to have Hamish Stronach work on it,” Merlin waves him out and once the lad it gone he makes up a few cheap bouquets and puts them in the window, pleased when he sells three that afternoon. Eventually Harry’s evening help comes in and Merlin picks up some food on the way home. He taps his glasses on, scanning people as he goes by, keeping an eye on the augmentation market, seeing what is most common right now. He blinks a bit and a meeting is arranged with his head designer for the next day. He taps the glasses off as he walks up the steps.

“Harry, I brought ye some pie,” he says as he opens the door. He hears the shower and goes to the kitchen and puts the bag of food down and the flowers he brought home from the shop into a vase. He sets it on the living room table and goes back to the kitchen to unpack the little meat pies he picked up that Harry adores.

Harry finishes in the shower and dries off carefully. The synthetic skin on his shoulder had grafted well and was the newest water resistant prototype not even on the market yet. Merlin’s company. He puts the special lotion on it and dressed in pajamas and a robe. He walks out and hears Merlin fussing about. He heads to the kitchen and pauses.

It is a simple bouquet on the living room table. Geranium’s for friendship. Synthetics in truly terrifying red shade that rather stood out in all the cream and wood of the flat. A splash of murder in all the peace. “Didn’t sell?” he asks.

“Little bit red, for most. I like them,” Merlin says. “Come eat before it gets cold. And I’ll tell ye about the criminal I offered  job to.”

Harry sighs. “Why does the interesting stuff always happen when you are in the shop? Yesterday you know what I had? 3 incredibly high girls who wanted flower crowns.”

“And I bet ye made them beautiful. They looked like the fairies they thought they were.”

“Of course they did, I am very good at my job,” Harry replies. He sees that it is all finger food, no forks or knives to hold on a day where limbs were already worn out from therapy. “I see what you are doing.”

“I am sure ye do,” Merlin says. “Now then, Eggsy.” He tells Harry about the boy, leaving out the clear problems with his implants and arm, and how rather attractive the lad had been. He then bitches Harry out about the wedding party and has Harry in stitches about the porn guy. “Wedding is officially booked. If the chav doesn’t become your drive, you’ll have to make sure to book the delivery droid for that day.”

“Thank you, Merlin,” Harry says and squeezes his hand. They eat dinner and then watch a movie before retiring to their rooms. Harry passes out quickly from exhaustion and Merlin lies in bed, restless. He eventually taps the side of his glasses and searches through systems until he finds footage of Eggsy. Blurry and grainy but he watches the lad run from the filth. He moves well and has a little extra jump, hard to tell if it is just skill or some augs. The lad clearly had something jacked into his head but there were so many variables for those that he hadn’t been able to tell. He watches the footage of Eggsy running for a couple hours on an endless loop until he falls asleep, glasses still running the images.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter written by thenerdyindvidual (i know it says by anarchycox but i am just the one posting it - she wrote this chapter)

Eggsy presses his ear to the door when he arrives home. He can hear the chatter of voices just faintly through the wood but they have a tinny quality that indicates it's the tv. He can't hear anything else so chances are Dean is either at the pub, or he's still sleeping off whatever he got into the night before. 

Eggsy digs his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door. As it swings open, his mum’s head turns and a look of sheer relief breaks across her face. She jumps up from the lumpy brown sofa and comes to greet him at the door. 

“I've been worried sick about Gary Lee Unwin. Jamal called and told me there was trouble!” she says, gripping his shoulders. 

“Sorry mum,” Eggsy says guiltily, “It weren't anything too bad.”

She lets go of his shoulders and steps aside to let him in, “You can't afford any more trouble with the police. One day they might just hold you and then Dean would kill you.”

“I ain't stupid mum,” Eggsy brushes passed her, “Not gonna give Dean a reason to lose his shit.”

Daisy is fast asleep in her crib as Eggsy passes by and he pauses for a moment to smile at her peaceful little face. He continues onto the kitchen, pours himself some water, and takes his meds. Slowly the fingers start to unclench from the fist they'd been stuck in since he left the flower shop. He flexes his fingers experimentally and sags when they don't immediately seize up again. 

“Where's Dean?” he asks curiously

“He ran out for a few minutes on business.”

Eggsy opens the fridge and tries not to wince when the only edible thing in it is beer and Daisy’s baby food. He closes the door again and heads for his bedroom. He pauses in the door frame, struck by a sudden idea.

“Hey mum?” he asks.

“Yeah love?” she replies, settling back into her spot on the sofa. 

“Think I could borrow your pad?”

His mum frowns but retrieves the pad from between the cushions. It's seen better days. The plastic is scuffed, cracked in some places, and can't read anything programmed as a hologram. It still does the trick though. Eggsy takes it from his mum’s outstretched hand and disappears into his bedroom. 

He collapses on his bed, back to the headboard, and turns the pad on. The screen flickers to life and Eggsy swipes open the Internet. Time to look up that Hamish Stronarch bloke.

There are loads of articles on him and Eggsy selects the most recent article. 

_ Hamish Stronarch (pictured above) released his latest patent on Monday morning. The latest skin graft invented by this technical genius is said to last twice as long as the next leading brand, and stimulate growth of natural skin cells. When reached for comment, Stronarch said “It is difficult enough to pay for one graft let alone afford to replace it at the rate that is necessary to keep the graft in good shape. I hope that upon approval of my design those who struggle to keep their grafts in working order can struggle a bit less.” _

_ Stronarch mentions, also, that he has more parts being worked on as we speak. He refused to elaborate further, claiming he didn't want to raise expectations in case of failure. However most are sure that, like with the other parts he has invented or improved, his newest line of parts will be as flawless as ever.  _

Eggsy exist the article. So the bloke from the flower shop was a right proper inventor. Out of curiosity, Eggsy searches for the product costs. He nearly chokes. One simple hearing implant, something that's been around ages, costs nearly a thousand pounds. Struggling less his ass. 

Eggsy pulls up another article. Imbedded in it is a video of Hamish. Eggsy taps play and the video rolls. 

_ Hamish is standing on a red carpet of some sort, looking killer in a fitted suit. A pretty reporter bats her eyelashes at him and asks. _

_ “Recently you announced a price reduction on your products for those in need. Can you tell our viewers more about it?” _

_ Hamish’s nose wrinkles as if disgusted by the question, “I’m sure that there are engineers out there with better products than mine. However, I don't want anyone to be priced out of product of mine that might work for them.” _

_ “There have been rumors that a friend of yours was caught in the Parts Riot. Could your sudden generosity have anything to do with this friend’s injuries?” _

_ Hamish draws himself up to his full height, straightens the sleeves of his jacket, and looks at the reporter dead in the eyes, “I don't believe that is any of your business. If ye will excuse me.” _

The video comes to an end. It's easy for Eggsy to connect the dots. The Harry from Harry’s must be the friend caught in the parts riot. No wonder Hamish is helping out at a flower shop when he can probably think the pants off everyone there, employees and customers included. The therapy must be physical therapy. Eggsy remembers when he got his arm. The physical therapy was fucking brutal. It makes sense that Harry would be in no shape to run the shop on those days. 

Another twinge shoots into Eggsy’s shoulder and he grits his teeth against the pain. Now that he knows who the hell the guy was, regret bubbles in the pit of his stomach. He passed up the opportunity to get his arm fixed by probably the one guy in all of London who would do it proper and not charge him a month’s rent to get it done or cause more problems so he would have to come back for more repairs. Eggsy makes a decision. Once the warrant has cleared the system he's headed back to Harry’s. 

He exits that article and searches for more interviews with the famous Hamish Stronarch. He falls asleep in the middle of a speech he did at at a tech conference. 

*******************************

Thursday morning dawns and Eggsy slips from his room. He works his way through his morning routine, resolutely ignoring the near constant stinging burn in his shoulder that his meds don't seem to be clearing. With any luck the pain will be gone by the afternoon. 

His mum is awake and tending to Daisy by the time he exits the shower. She squints at him, trying to lessen the amount of sunlight reaching her eyes. She was out late with Dean the night before. He's still in bed apparently, Eggsy can hear his snores rattling through the closed bedroom door. 

He decides to take that as a sign of good fortune. If he can start the morning without Dean hollering or doing his damndest to break one of Eggsy’s parts, then it's bound to be a good day. 

He dresses quickly and is sure to cover his parts. He snags his keys and wallet on his way out and drops a kiss on Daisy’s forehead. 

He shoves his hands into his pockets as he walks to the tube stop, ignoring the chatter and shouts around him. He is a man on a mission after all. Not even the squealing of the train on the tracks is enough to bother him, so focused on the potential of proper repairs he is. When the train screeches to a halt, Eggsy all but bolts from the train. He ascends the stairs as quickly as he can without making an add of himself by taking two at a time. When he reaches street level he takes a sharp left and heads back towards the coffee shop where the cop had stopped him days before. He recognizes it easily, and from there is able to locate Harry’s. No cop-androids are patrolling, and all cars have come to an automatic halt for a ball that has rolled into the street so Eggsy cuts cross country to avoid the extra steps needed to get to the cross walk. 

He pushes the door of Harry’s open and is greeted by the same dizzying array of colors and scents as the first time. He glances around, hoping to spot Merlin. Instead he sees an older man with dark hair and an eyepatch. 

The man looks up, offers him a small smile, and approaches, “Can I help you with anything?”

“I…” Eggsy trails off, suddenly feeling awkward, “I was looking for Hamish Stronarch.”

The man’s whole demeanor changes. His unassuming smile becomes more genuine if a bit smaller and he holds out his hand. 

“You must be Eggsy. Merlin did warn me that someone fitting your description might be stopping by. I'm Harry.”

Eggsy shakes his hand with his proper hand and nods, “I had a run in with him a few days back. He mentioned he was covering for you.”

“Indeed he was. He covers for me on days when working is a little more difficult. Incidentally today would be one of those days normally but my appointment was cancelled,” Harry explains. 

“So he's not here?” Eggsy asks. 

“I'm afraid not.”

Eggsy’s heart sinks. So much for his luck holding. 

Harry tilts his head, considering Eggsy’s reaction. Perhaps not quite devastated but certainly very close. 

“I could use an extra set of hands around the shop. We have a quite a lot of bouquets to ship out for a wedding tomorrow and because they paid for real we have to wait until the day before to prevent them from wilting. Why don't I let Merlin know you're here and you can put yourself to work while we wait for him?” Harry offers kindly. 

“Really?” Eggsy asks, not daring to hope. 

“Absolutely. I happen to know he is due for a lunch break any minute now. I always call to make sure he isn't frying his brain coding or soldering.” Harry answers. 

He directs Eggsy to the cold room at the back, and fishes out a pair of glasses from his pocket. Eggsy can only assume that they connect to the glasses that Merlin wears. 

Harry returns to the cold room and removes several buckets of flowers from the shelves and places them on the work table. 

“Parrot Lilies, Heather, Queen Anne’s Lace, and Roses,” Harry names each one as he puts the buckets down, “If you like I can teach you the meanings of each as we work. I'll work on the bride’s bouquet myself. I will leave you to work on the bride’s maids. Here's the sample I made this morning.”

He places a sample bouquet on the work table for Eggsy to model after, then passes him a pair of shears and some ribbon. Eggsy fumbles clumsily with the flowers, the gears grinding in his fingers as he tries to make the fine movement cooperate. He gathers the flowers into a bunch like in the sample, and bites his lip as he works to wrap the ribbon around the stems. Eventually he falls into a rhythm that works around the gears. He stacks the stems against his palm until the bouquet is the right width. Then twists the bouquet up in the ribbon. It's slow going but he thinks he's helping Harry make a dent. 

He glances up at Harry as they work. “How long you and Merlin been married then?”

Harry startles and looks over at Eggsy, “Merlin and I aren't married.”

“Oh,” Eggsy mumbles, “Sorry. I just thought cause he was helping you out and you were always together…”

“There's nothing to apologize for. I can see how under the circumstances that mistake could have been made. Merlin is simply a very loyal friend,” Harry explains. 

The bell above the door chimes, and Harry smiles the little genuine smile he did before, “Speak of the devil.”

Eggsy follows him out of the cold room and hovers to the side as Merlin passes Harry a paper bag of takeout. Harry thanks him then gestures to Eggsy. 

“Eggsy stopped by looking for you.” 

Merlin turns to face him, obviously surprised that Eggsy showed his face again, “Changed your mind then?”

“Yes sir. I uh… looked you up,” Eggsy explains, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Arm still bothering you?”

“It's gotten worse,” Eggsy admits. 

“Right. Lets eat then I'll take a proper look at it,” Merlin announces, “The office can do without me for a little while.”

Eggsy digs into the shawarma pita that's passed to him, grateful for the food on a nearly empty stomach. Merlin and Harry chat amicably as they eat and Eggsy lets the conversation wash over him. It's easy to sit at the periphery of their conversation when they're so calm. 

Once all the food has been devoured, and the wrappers thrown away, Merlin turns his attention to Eggsy. 

“Jacket off please,” Merlin instructs and rolls up his own sleeves. 

Eggsy slips his jacket off and tosses it over a chair. Merlin disappears behind the counter and returns with the same toolbox from a few days earlier. He sets it down on the table and opens it. He taps the side of his glasses and the analysis on Eggsy’s arm starts running. 

“Jesus. Whoever made this should be in jail. What the fuck happened to this fucking wiring!” Merlin snaps. 

“It was working fine until a few weeks ago,” Eggsy says defensively. 

Merlin grumbles under his breath something about poor excuses for parts and emerges from the toolbox with a screwdriver. 

“Eggsy if ye would be so kind as to close your eyes. I am going to deactivate the nerve hub in your shoulder while I work and it can be a bit disturbing to watch,” Merlin instructs. 

Eggsy closes his eyes as instructed. There's a tingle in his shoulder then suddenly his entire arm goes dull. He can still sense that the part is there but he can't  _ feel  _ it. Not properly. When he tries to move it, it doesn't respond. 

He opens his eyes and watches as Merlin takes a tiny screwdriver to the wiring in his fingers. 

“What's wrong with it?” Eggsy asks softly. 

“What isn't wrong,” Merlin grumbles, “The wiring they use in this part is cheap. It kinks easily. It's a wonder ye haven't cooked your brain trying to function like this. The seizing caused by the kinks in the wiring has caused the gears to grind together and it’s created a slew of problems.”

“Can you fix it?” 

“Can I fix it,” Merlin asks and looks at Harry, “Did he seriously just ask if I could fix it?”

Harry rolls his eyes affectionately, “Eggsy you are in very capable hands. Merlin has modified parts for me in the past.”

Merlin hunkers down over Eggsy’s arm, tongue poking out between his lips. Slowly but surely he removes the kinked or frayed wires, and any worn out bit, then replaces it with a new piece. 

Merlin works his way steadily up Eggsy’s arm until he comes to the elbow. He frowns and extends Eggsy’s arm to get a better look at it. He rotates it back and forth in the light to get a better look. 

“This is strange,” Merlin says. 

“What is?” Eggsy asks. 

“The elbow. It's dented. Even the snake who invented this wouldn't have designed it to dent easily. What happened?”

“Nothing,” Eggsy says dismissively. 

He remembers exactly when it happened. Dean had come drunk and pissed. Eggsy was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Dean shoved him and Eggsy had fallen hard against the counter, cracking his elbow against it as well in the process. 

“But the damage--” Merlin starts and Eggsy cuts him off. 

“I said it was nothing,” he insists. 

Merlin holds his hands up in surrender. He takes up a different screwdriver and starts on the screws holding the elbow plate. Once it's free, he passes it to Harry. 

“If ye would be so kind as to take a hammer to the dents, Harry.”

Harry disappears into the back to find a hammer. Merlin continues to replace the wiring slow and steady. He grumbles in annoyance when he finds a literal tangle of knots hiding just above Eggsy’s elbow. He works to untangle them all. 

“How'd you learn to do all this?” Eggsy asks curiously. 

“I started with radios and worked my way up. I like learning how things work and I stuck with it long enough to learn parts,” Merlin answers and lets out a triumphant cry as the tangle of wires comes free. He takes the wire cutters to the worn wires and begins the tedious process of replacing them. 

“Can I ask you something else?” Eggsy asks. 

“I suppose.” Merlin concedes. 

“How come you covered for me that day I came busting in?”

Merlin pauses in what he's doing and looks up at Eggsy, “I can't say. Ye seemed like a man in need of some help and as much as I come off as a cold hearted bastard, I've always had a soft spot for those in need. Always need to help.”

“That why you rolled out the program to make sure everyone could afford your parts?”

Merlin smiles and nods, “That's about the gist of it,” he leans back and nods in satisfaction, “Those should do it. If ye come to my flat I can give ye the same synthetic skin I used on Harry.”

“If you wanted to ask me out you coulda just said. You didn't have to fix my arm first.” Eggsy grins, the words out of his mouth before he can think better of them. 

Merlin’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise and a small grin breaks out on his face, “Cheeky.”

At that moment Harry returns from the back room, holding the elbow piece aloft. 

“I believe I've done the best I can with this given my limited skill set.” 

Merlin takes it from him and screws it back into place on Eggsy’s arm. Eggsy closes his eyes again and his arm shudders back to life. He flexes his hand experimentally and grins at Merlin brightly. 

“It's working great!” 

“Perfect,” Harry says, “That means you can help me finish the bouquets.”

“What?”

“Well I assume you'd like a proper job.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one was written by anarchycox

Merlin looks at Harry who gives him a bland look back. Harry hates hiring people and tends to fire them with a month for not meeting his standards. 

“Are you mental?” Eggsy asks Harry and Merlin gives a nod.

Harry smiles. “Not at all, but I need more help around the shop than I have before and I can’t keep asking Merlin to step in and neglect his own company. Especially since he is allergic to half a dozen flowers.”

Merlin wonders why that causes a small ache in his chest. “I do nae mind helping ye Harry,” he says. “I never do.”

Harry softens a bit. “I know my dear, but your work matters a good bit more than mine and Roxy has sent me several emails about getting you to actually fill out your requisition forms?”

Merlin scratches his head. Hiring Roxy had been the best and worst decision he had ever made. He looks at Eggsy. “He pays well, and is only 40% prat.”

“I beg your pardon?” Harry says stiffly. “I am barely 20% prat thank you very much.”

“45% when you do that straighten posture thing,” Merlin cracks.

Harry makes a face at him and Eggsy giggles at their absurdity. “You sure you two ain’t together?” he asks. They have something about them that suggests it.

Harry looks at him. “No,” he says. “Now job. To start Mondays, Thursdays, Saturdays, with the potential that I might call you up on short notice to make deliveries.”

“What it pay?” Eggsy asks, not that he especially cares, any money would be good.

“20 credits an hour,” Harry says.

“Bullshit,” Eggsy replies. “For fucking making bouquets?”

“We are the best flower shop in London,” Harry says sounding a wee bit poncy. “And you will need a uniform and to comport yourself well. I pay appropriately.”

“What uniform?” Eggsy says, “You’re wearing a suit with an apron.”

“That’s what he means lad, you’ll be needing a suit,” Merlin replies.

“You ain’t wearing a suit!” Eggsy looks between the men. “You weren’t wearing no suit when I saw you the other day.”

“But he does have a shirt and tie under the jumper,” Harry says. He smiles at Merlin. “He wears a suit for weddings, funerals, telly interviews if I have bullied him enough and...no that is the whole list,” Harry says. He looks at Eggsy. “But he has his own company and is just helping me out. You will be my employee and representing my work and my brand. I am rather well known in certain circles.” Harry points to all the business awards and articles about the shop that hang on the back wall. “And I insist that we be professional and wear suits. So if you want to work here, you will wear your best suit.”

Eggsy looks at him and smiles. “Well thanks but no thanks then. Suit doesn’t really suit me.”

Merlin is putting the tools away. “He doesn’t own a suit, Harry, and is too embarrassed to tell ye that.”

Harry looks confused. “How do you not own a suit?” Harry sits on a stool. “Everyone has a suit.”

“Good lord, you are fussy,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Don’t have a lot of weddings or funerals and have the good trousers and one dress shirt.”

Harry rubs a hand over his heart, “That pains me.”

Eggsy snorts at that. “Sorry can’t work for you bruv,” he says and means it. He is pretty sure Harry would be fun to work for.

Merlin looks between them. “Oh for...Harry look you have a doll to dress up.” Harry perks up and Eggsy starts to look terrified - which Merlin knows is a reasonable reaction. “Not bespoke, Harry, just take him to Harrod’s.”

“Fucking Harrod’s?” Eggsy shakes his head. “No, Marks and Sparks has 200 credit suits, you can like garnish my wages.” He realizes what he is agreeing to, and knows it is because he wants to spend more time around these rather confusing men.

“We have known each other for two hours, and you already cause me such pain. A uniform does not come out of an employee’s wages. And no we are not stepping foot in Marks and Spencers.” Harry shudders a little.

“Oh you love that sparkling water they have, shut it,” Merlin says and looks at his watch. “Shite, Roxy is going to kill me. You don’t work too hard, you make sure he doesn’t work too hard. It’s your night to cook. And do not make that seafood soup again.” Merlin nods at them. “Eggsy, join us for dinner and I can keep working on your arm.” Merlin leaves without another word, not even goodbye, his mind already focused on excuses to give his assistant.

Eggsy stares at Harry. “But not married.”

“Do be quiet and let us finish the bouquets and then we will see about getting your a couple suits,” Harry says and goes back into the chill room. 

“Didn’t say two,” Eggys protests and follows and works on the flower girl’s tiny bouquet. “Why do I need two?”

“Be thankful I am not insisting on four,” Harry says. “Now then, let us talk about when my deliveries arrive.” As they work on the bouquets and centerpieces, Harry outlines the tasks Eggsy will have to perform, and Eggsy realizes working in a flower shop is different than he thought. Especially with Harry shelling out the money to have natural and not just synth flowers in stock. The stuff took a lot of care. 

“Jesus do you have like a plant degree or something?”

“Yes,” Harry replies. “I have a minor in botany from Oxford.”

“Right,” Eggsy says. “Listen, you sure about hiring me?” He looks down at the bouquets. He thinks he did a good job, though they aren’t as symmetrical as Harry’s. 

“I am,” Harry says. “You didn’t set off Merlin’s everyone is evil radar, and I left a 50 credit chit on the counter and your hand hasn’t so much as drifted near it even though it was on my blind side. Plus we get a lot of bored older women in here, buying flowers for a party, or a lunch, and they’ll lap you up. Gorgeous and well fit young lad?” Harry smirks. “Yes, you’ll do nicely.”

Eggsy blushes a little under that gaze. Harry is looking at him...well he can’t describe how that look makes him feel. “Well, guess I should go see about a suit then.”

“Nonsense,” Harry says firmly. “The delivery android will be here any moment. Help me box these up and we will hand them over and take you shopping. After which you will come to dinner, and Merlin can flirt with you some more while he continues your repairs.”

Eggsy stops himself from pointing out that Harry seems to be doing some pretty heavy duty flirting himself. They box the flowers up carefully and put them in the truck when it arrives. Forty minutes later they are in front of Marks and Spencers and Harry honestly looks pained. 

“I can’t do it,” Harry says. “You buy socks in 12 packs in there, and play doh. No. Come along Eggsy,” he says and turns down the street.

“You fucking snob,” Eggsy says half joking, half serious. “It is good enough for the likes of me.”

Harry keeps walking. “No, it isn’t. You deserve better than the abominations of menswear that would be in there.”

Eggsy is quiet. “I really don’t,” he says softly.

“I’ll be the judge of that.”  Harry walks them down the street and eventually they are in front of Harrods. “Much better.” He steps inside and the security takes one look at Eggsy and moves forward. Eggsy is instinctively ready to run but Harry puts a hand in the small of his back and the security immediately stands down. They move through the quiet store, Harry knowing where he is going.

“They think I’m your -”

“They can think whatever they want, if they think at all,” Harry dismisses. “We know what we are about. I think a navy pinstripe would be lovely on you.”

“Sure, whatever,” Eggsy says. He sees a sale tag on a pretty nice tie and flips it over. The tie would be a weeks wages for what Harry is planning to pay him. “Fucking hell, Harry.”

“You prefer a grey suit, that would work as well.” Harry walks up to a sales clerk and they fall into discussion, with the clerk looking at Eggsy with a keen eye. Eggsy is poked and prodded and an hour later they are leaving with receipts for suits that will be tailored within 48 hours, and four shirts and a half dozen ties. Eggsy had put his foot down at shoes. His trainers were dead comfortable and he wasn’t giving them up. Harry had heaved a huge sigh but relented.

“Thanks, Harry,” Eggsy says and before he can tell his arms to stop he finds himself hugging Harry.

“Of course, Eggsy,” Harry replies and hugs him back. “But now dinner.”

“You don’t have to feed me too,” Eggsy protests.

“Do you have plans?”

“No,” Eggsy admits and the more he is away, the better it is anyways.

“Then come. We are having beef stroganoff tonight, I think.”

“Uh, synth beef doesn’t sit well,” Eggsy has to say. “It ain’t pretty for no one.”

“Good thing this is the real stuff then isn’t it?”

“How the fuck do you afford that?”

“My family owns a farm,” Harry explains. “It is also where some of the flowers come from.”

“Fuck me,” Eggsy says.

Harry gives him a look. “Hmm,” is all he says and hails a cab. 

Eggsy blinks and wonders what that meant and why he is blushing. Eggsy is surprised when they aren’t pulled up to a mansion. It is a nice building, nicer than he’s ever been in, but not one of those stupid posh townhouses. They go in and to Harry’s flat which is probably quadruple the size of where Eggsy lives, but you wouldn’t know it with how stuffed it is with furniture and art and, “Butterflies?”

“Yes, I love them,” Harry says. “Though not a practical field of study in the end. Why I focused on botany. Excuse me.” Harry disappears down the hall and returns after a few minutes in different clothes, worn trousers and a soft cardigan. He is about to say something and then his watch beeps. He rolls his eyes. “Medicine time. I hate the pills.” He goes to the cupboard and pulls out his anti-rejection pills. “Bloody internal organ replacements.”

“Watched some footage of stuff,” Eggsy says. “You were caught in the parts riot.”

Harry nods. “I was. I got lucky. The eye and my liver were the worst of it. And the broken spine.”

“But other than those it weren’t so bad right?” Eggsy jokes. He looks at his arm and opens and closes his fist easily. Merlin really did work some miracles. And he had mentioned new skin for it. That would make a huge difference.

“Just the arm?” Harry asks and begins putting out ingredients.

“Could other things, chief among them a hearing implant, really went full enhancement there,” Eggsy says, not saying Dean had wanted it to help with jobs. “Couple other minor things. Like most folks. Arm is the main aug though. Car accident. Swerved to miss an animal.”

Harry nods and can tell that Eggsy doesn’t want sympathy. He begins to fry up the beef. “Well, let Merlin muck about as much as he wants. You’ll feel better than you ever have before.”

“Stuff on the news says his work is the shit. Your parts his?”

“Most, he insists that my socket isn’t ready for an eye. I keep trying others and he is right, but please don’t tell him I said that.” 

Eggsy laughs and watches Harry cook. The flat is real cozy and the couch is comfortable and he doesn’t even realize that he has slipped into a light doze until a door slams shut. Without thinking he rolls and puts furniture between himself and the noise. Only it was just Merlin arriving with a large case.

“Oh uh, hey,” Eggsy says and gives him a wave. He feels rather embarrassed and excuses himself to the loo. When he comes back he sees Merlin and Harry in the kitchen and Merlin is massaging Harry’s fingers and Harry is swaying a little and leaning into Merlin.

Eggsy ate well at lunch, he doesn’t need dinner he decides. They are wrapped up enough in each other that they don’t notice when Eggsy slips out the front door and into the night to head home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written by thenerdyindividual

Eggsy wakes bright and early on saturday morning. He gives Daisy her bottle as usual, then heads out the front door. He’s wearing his nicest shirt and trousers for what he has to do. Even so he worries he will be met with suspicion. His snapback didn’t go with his outfit and he’s worried combing his hair didn’t do enough to cover his implant scar.

He splurges to take the valentine light-rail. He sits among the business men and tries to look like he belongs. He hops off at his stop and walks the few blocks to Harrod’s. The automatic doors hiss open and Eggsy walks inside.

He eyes security but their eyes barely glance over him. Eggsy lets out a small sigh of relief and finds the pick up section. He passes his receipt to the android at the counter. It scans the ticket and the rack behind the counter spin slowly. It comes to a stop and the android removes the two hanging bags with Eggsy’s suits. Eggsy is issued a pick up receipt and he leaves the store with a small pep in his step. 

He rushes home to change. He misses Dean’s departure by seconds and that brings him immense amount of relief. He doesn’t want to explain that he has an actual above board job until he has no option.

He hangs up the suits in his closet, chooses the grey, and gets changed. He checks the time on his phone and he still has half an hour before his shift starts. Plenty of time to save money and take the tube instead of the light rail. 

He scans his hand on the entry panel on the back door. It unlocks with a buzz and click. He clocks in with five minutes to spare. He’s surprised when Harry is nowhere to be seen yet. He remembers Merlin saying Harry was late for everything but Eggsy assumed that he’d be on time to open.

He pulls up the orders on the computer and  gets to work. He hasn’t been trained to open and he doesn’t want to risk opening for Harry and doing it wrong. He heads to the cold room, and brings up the order on the pad in the back. He is just grateful Harry is anal enough to label the buckets of flowers.

There are four orders put in for today. So Eggsy sets about making samples for Harry’s approval when he arrives. 

Eggsy is on his second sample when the back door buzzes and opens with a thunk. Harry hangs up his coat in the entryway, and startles when his eye lands on Eggsy. Eggsy feels guilty for hovering in Harry’s blind spot.

“Eggsy? I thought you weren’t coming in until Saturday,” Harry says, puzzled.

“It is Saturday,” Eggsy responds with a small snort.

Harry shakes his head at himself, “I was under the impression it was Friday.” He shrugs and joins Eggsy in the cold room. He picks up the completed sample bouquet and nods approvingly, “For the Ventimilia Reception?”

“Yeah. It turn out okay?” Eggsy asks hopefully.

“It turned out wonderfully. I will keep working on these based on your design. Will you do me a favor and unlock the front door? I restocked last night so we are okay to open,” Harry asks.

Eggsy nods and heads for the front door. He scans his hand again and the lock clicks open. He pushes the doors open wide to bring in some air and sunshine.

It’s as if opening the door notifies the neighborhood that they are open. As Eggsy approaches the counter the phone starts ringing.  He taps the answer icon and brings up the order form on the computer at the same time.

“Harry’s. How can I help you?” Eggsy asks

“Yes. I’m proposing to my girlfriend tonight and I would like a special bouquet made for the restaurant we will go to after she, hopefully, says yes.” a young woman’s anxious voice comes across.

“Congratulations,” Eggsy says with a grin. He’s a bit of a sap for romance, “To start with do you want synth or real?”

“Real. I want her to feel like they are extra special,” she answers.

Eggsy taps the check box for real on the computer screen, “Perfect.  And what size were you looking for?”

“What sizes do they come in?” the young woman asks.

“We start at six inches and go all the way up to twelve inches,” Eggsy explains.

“What size do you think is good?”

“I’d go with an eight or nine inch,” Eggsy answers

“Let’s go a little bigger,” the young woman decides, “Her favorite color is blue, and mine is pink. Is there anyway you could make a bouquet with those colors?”

“Absolutely. Not a problem,” Eggsy answers and inputs the information into the order form, “When do you need it by?”

“Tomorrow?”

Eggsy inputs the information into the order form, “And would you like it picked up or delivered?”

“Picked up. My brother will come get it.”

“And the name for the order?”

“Suzie.”

Eggsy puts in the last of the information, thanks her, and hangs up.

He barely gets a chance to submit the order before a bloke comes barreling inside, eyes wide.

“I need a bouquet for my girlfriend’s birthday. I completely forgot and I can’t let her know,” he says

“Alright mate. No need to panic. Come on,” Eggsy says and leads him around the store. He comes up with a flower combination of yellow acacia, gillyflower, and sweet pea. In general it means love and joy. All of it is synth which means she can keep it for several months before they start to wilt. The bloke transfers his credits, and leaves with the bouquet. It costs almost as much as what they spend on Daisy’s formula in a month.

After that he helps a steady stream of customers. It seems like Harry was right about Eggsy attracting the older ladies. The store is flooded with them.

Merlin shows up just as the close for lunch.

“What happened to you the other night? We looked up and you were just gone,” Merlin asks.

Eggsy winces. He was sure that neither man noticed. They had seemed caught up in their bubble of love, and he felt like he was intruding. He hoped by leaving he would alleviate some of the awkwardness. But leave it to Merlin to bluntly come out and say it.

“I got a text from my mum. She needed me to look after my baby sis,” Eggsy answers, and feels sort of awful for lying through his teeth.

Merlin seems to accept that answer at face value because he nods and leans over the counter to call into the cold room, “Harry ye git come get your lunch.”

Harry wanders out of the cold room, eye completely dazed. He is shuffling like a zombie. The strange behavior doesn’t go unnoticed by either Eggsy or Merlin.

“Harry? Mate? You alright?” Eggsy asks

Harry turns to him and blinks a few times as if processing Eggsy’s words, “Sorry. My socket was bothering me earlier and I took some stuff so I am a bit groggy.”

“Your socket was bothering you? Idiot why didn’t ye call me,” Merlin asks and rushes forward, fingers at Harry’s eyepatch, “Let me see.”

Harry bats Merlin’s hands away sluggishly, “You can look after we eat. There’s no need to put Eggsy off his lunch.”

Merlin glares at Harry for a few seconds but eventually he backs off and unpacks the subs he brought. Eggsy steals all the extra pickles and there’s some light chatting, but Harry is so drowsy it makes it difficult. Merlin can not keep his hands to himself for long. Almost the second everyone is finished eating he is up and washing his hands.

He pulls up Harry’s eyepatch to take a look, and Eggsy busies himself making sure that all the orders are input with proper details. He has a feeling Harry might be a little embarrassed by his missing eye.

“I am surrounded by stubborn dicks,” Merlin exclaims loudly, “First Eggsy leaves before I can waterproof his arm, then ye turn around and almost cause more damage to your socket by using those fucking optical implants. When will people listen to me?”

Harry squeezes Merlin’s wrist and Eggsy catches the movement out of the corner of his eye. It makes his stomach flip a little.

He wonders if anyone will try to comfort him like that one day. He also wonders if anyone will fret over him like Merlin clearly does Harry. If the two of them really aren’t together than they are mad. There’s so much affection between them it’s palpable and Eggsy can only hover on the periphery of it all.

“Eggsy I don’t care what ye say, ye are coming for dinner tonight so I can waterproof your arm. It’s my day to cover food so ye can help me dial pizza,” Merlin calls over his shoulder.

“Sure thing bruv,” Eggsy responds. He owes it to them to stay this time. He did bail rather rudely last time.

As Merlin continues to mother Harry, Eggsy heads to the cold room. He may as well get to work on the engagement bouquet for tomorrow. He pulls out morning glories, grape hyacinth, light pink wax flowers, and snapdragons.

Harry closes up shop early. He is far too groggy to keep working. The bouquets he was making are all coming out wonky. The orders that needed to go out today are already finished and either delivered or picked up.

Merlin ushers them both out of the shop. Their flat isn’t far, just a few blocks. They walk mostly in silence. 

Merlin glances over at Eggsy as they arrive at the flat, “Ye look nice in a suit,” he says softly as Harry fumbles with the key.

Eggsy blinks in surprise, “Thanks,” he responds awkwardly.

They walk up the stairs and get Harry settled on the sofa so he can start to sleep off the fog the painkiller put him in.

Merlin gestures for Eggsy to follow him into the living room  and passes Eggsy a menu for a pizza place, “Go ahead and order what ye like. Just no mushrooms. I am going to get that waterproofing spray. Don’t ye leave without letting me do it.”

Eggsy dials and orders two pizzas. That way everyone can pick and choose.

Merlin returns with a spray can and a rag, “Take off your shirt.”

“What?” Eggsy snaps, feeling caught out.

“Trust me. Ye don’t want to get this stuff on your shirt. It will stain and then Harry will kill ye for ruining something so exquisite,” Merlin explains.

Eggsy sighs and unbuttons his jacket. He slips everything off and hangs it over the back of a chair. Merlin’s eyes flit over the synth skin at Eggsy’s ribs. He has to fight the urge to cover himself. It doesn’t matter if Merlin knows what poor shape he’s in. The man already fixed his arm and that was seriously run down.

“Alright. Arm out please,” Merlin instructs.

Eggsy holds his arm out to the side, and Merlin stands back a few paces. He shakes the spray can, and presses the nozzle. He runs it along Eggsy’s arm and it turns blue in contact with the metal. Merlin coats Eggsy’s entire arm in the stuff, then takes the rag and wipes up any places where the concoction pooled. He takes the excess and rubs it into the fine joints in Eggsy’s finger tips. 

The doorbell rings just as Merlin sets the rag down, “Pizza. Ye go wake Harry and I’ll go pay.”

Merlin heads downstairs to pay the delivery droid, and Eggsy heads into the living room where Harry is still dozing. He nudges him gently, and when that doesn’t work he gives Harry’s shoulder a soft shake.

“Harry mate. Pizza’s here,” he says.

Harry groans softly and opens his eye. He squints at Eggsy groggily, “Why on earth are you shirtless?” he asks confused.

“Merlin was waterproofing my part,” Eggsy answers, and Harry sits bolt upright.

Eggsy hears Merlin return with the pizza, and Harry leans around Eggsy to yell “In the kitchen? Really?”

“What? He needed something to protect the wiring. I’ve been informed that the synth skin would require a full procedure at his level and I wasn’t about to let some stray drops of water fuck up my hard work. Would ye have me leave Eggsy unprotected?”” Merlin defends himself.

“But in the house?” Harry asks, sounding pained.

“I wasn’t going to make the poor lad step outside just for a quick spray,” Merlin responds, opening a pizza box.

Harry shakes his head and stands up, “At least he made you take your shirt off so your suit didn’t stain” Harry grumbles fondly. His eyes linger on Eggsy’s chest for just a second. That one look makes Eggsy feel warm down into his toes.

Eggsy snorts and follows Harry into the kitchen. Harry flips open the other box and hums in surprise, “Sausage and olives?”

“Sorry,” Eggsy says quickly, “I thought it sounded good and Merlin said you weren’t picky.”

“No no. It actually sounds quite good. Merlin just tends to be anti sausage on pizza,” Harry explains.

“I’m not anti. I just prefer veggies. Which Eggsy also ordered. So I’m happy,” Merlin pipes up, “Speaking of, dig in Eggsy.”

Eggsy picks a slice and takes a bite. Once he’s finished the first slice he pulls out his wallet, “How many credits do I owe you?”

“Nonsense. You are a guest. No credits owed,” Harry answers dismissively.

Eggsy digs into a slice of veggie pizza next. He’s pretty sure he devours half the pizza on his own. He sags in his chair at the table, satisfied after eating for once. Next to him Merlin and Harry are in much the same position.

After a minute or so Merlin groans and sits up a little straighter.

“Can I ask ye a question Eggsy?”

“Considering you fed me, fixed my arm, and got me a job I think it’s allowed,” Eggsy jokes.

“How did ye end up with your parts?” Merlin asks.

Eggsy grimaces slightly, and apparently Harry notices because he shots Merlin an annoyed glare and says “If you feel comfortable answering. If not, you can ignore Merlin. He gets intrusive when he eats too much cheese.”

“It’s fine,” Eggsy says with a shrug, “But I already gave Harry the gist of it.”

“Yes but Harry is oh so gentlemanly. All he’s done is mention a car accident," Merlin explains.

“I’ve got a hearing part and jacked brain cause I fell and hit my head when I was a kid. My stepdad got some sort of discount and I went full aug. I got the arm and ribs at the same time a few years ago,  in the car accident. Should’ve been just the arm but the ribs weren’t healing right so it was either get more pins and shit or replace the with parts.”

He leaves out the bit about how his ribs weren’t healing because Dean was having him scale buildings to case places to rob.

“So ye really don’t know what life is like without parts?” Merlin asks

Eggsy shakes his head, “Not really. It ain’t so bad. I just don’t want Daisy to have to get any.”

“Daisy? Who’s Daisy?” Harry asks, eager to change the subject away from something so intensely personal.

“My little sister,” Eggsy explains and whips his phone out of his pocket, “This is her.” He passes Harry his phone with pictures of Daisy pulled up.

“Oh my lord. She is adorable. Merlin look.”

Merlin smiles, and it’s almost a little terrifying to see him be so genuine. But it makes Eggsy’s stomach do that funny little flip again. 

“What a sweetheart,” Merlin coos.

“You have to bring her into the shop one day,” Harry insists.

Eggsy shows them pictures and shares stories about her late into the night. He starts to get redressed but Harry just waves him off.

“Stay the night. You can leave in the morning. I don’t mind giving you some old clothes of mine to borrow.”

“Are you sure?” Eggsy asks

“Absolutely. You can have my room,” Harry offers and that elicits a groan from Merlin.

“Harry ye are still healing. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Well then he can have your room,” Harry says.

“I’m really okay with the sofa, bruv,” Eggsy says to Merlin, “Your old bones could use a bed.”

“Did you just call me old?” Merlin asks indignantly.

“I mean.. You’re older than me ain’t ya?” Eggsy answers hesitantly.

“He has you there," Harry points out and Merlin flicks a hand at him in annoyance.

“No comments from the peanut gallery. Fine. Ye can have the sofa.”

Eggsy borrows a pair of sweats and a shirt from Harry, and they’re so long he practically drowns in them. Even so they’re really comfy. He borrows a blanket off Merlin’s bed, and sleeps through the whole night without jumping awake at every noise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

Merlin sat at the kitchen table with a tool box and his tinker box. He had enough lectures drilled into him by Harry that he had put a drop cloth down before he had begun work. He had a cup of coffee and a bunch of tools and pieces out. Harry had left for the shop and Eggsy was still asleep. Merlin wondered how often the boy had a chance to sleep as late as his body needed.

Merlin hummed softly to himself as he worked, a habit of so many hours building alone. He was immersed enough in the work that he forgot Eggsy was there and startled when there was a noise. He looked up and smiled. Eggsy was rather adorable all sleep rumpled and groggy. “Coffee lad?” he asked.

“Cuppa?” Eggsy replied and yawned.

Merlin got up and put the kettle on. “When ye are a little more awake, there is leftover pizza, or toast. We don’t really run to breakfast food much.” He prepared a small pot, so used to how fussy Harry was about morning tea.

“Wot you working on?” Eggsy stared at the jumble of wires and tools and bits of metal.

“Hmm?” Merlin was carefully measuring tea leaves.

“All the stuff, what’s it for?”

Merlin put the hot water in and then wrapped the pot in a cozy and brought it over for Eggsy along with a bone china cup. He wondered why Eggsy wasn’t pouring. “Lad do ye not like English Breakfast?”

“That ain’t PG Tips in a quid mug.” Eggsy was scared to touch it.

Merlin waved a dismissive hand. “That’s Harry’s day set. Not more than 300 hundred years old.”

“Bruv, are you even serious?”

“What?” Merlin frowned. “If you prefer, I could get the Jacobite set?”

“Nope, this is fine,” Eggsy said and carefully poured a cup. He took a sip and sighed. “Wow.”

“Aye, that is the sound Harry makes every morning for it as well,” Merlin said. He poured himself more coffee. “Me? Give me the cheap as shit synth coffee by the barrel full and I am happy.” He got back to work.

Eggsy watched his hands move over the tiny bits with steadiness and ease. It was watching a master at work. “Something to help Harry, maybe with his eyes?”

“No, the only thing that will help that is the time that Harry refuses to give it.” Merlin grinned a he snapped a piece into place. “There we go and now we turn it on and cover it up.” He pulled up another box and this one had all sorts of different fabrics and rubber in it. He muttered to himself until he found something that looked like a slime or putty. “Perfect,” he said and coated the creation with it. He grabbed a spare tea saucer. “Don’t tell Harry.” And he put it on the saucer and slowly swirled it around and the stuff on top changed colours a little and hardened.

Merlin then held up a very thin little panel with holes He tapped the side and it lit up. “Toss the ball to my hand, Eggsy.”

Eggsy picked up the small ball. “Huh,” he said. He tossed it and he watched as it stopped a centimeter from the plate.

“Perfect,” Merlin said. He flicked his wrist and the ball went back to Eggsy. “Good.” He slid the panel off his hand. “There ye go then.”

“Okay? Thanks?” Eggsy said. “But I don’t get it.”

“For playing with your sister. If she throws it wild, it will automatically go to your hand,” Merlin said easily. He began to pack up his supplies. “Just so you have a little spot of fun at the park.”

Eggsy stared at the items. Toys like that were all the rage and expensive as hell. “Merlin I can’t accept.”

“Why not?” Merlin was confused. “It is a gift.”

“You guys barely know me, and you do too much for me.”

Merlin stopped packing up and looked at him. “Do ye know how many friends Harry and I have?”

“Dozens,” Eggsy answered immediately.

“Three. Plenty of acquaintances, but friend, nae,” Merlin shrugged. “Harry and I are incredibly picky about whom we allow into our lives. But we know in an instant when they belong to us.”

“You know, you keep talking about you two as a unit. You might want to think about that.”

“Be friends as long as we have, see what happens.” Merlin finished packing up. “Now I need to shower. Eat something,” Merlin insisted. He got up and kissed Eggsy’s head without thinking and went down the hall.

Eggsy stared at the fancy tea service and the ball and wondered what the guys were about. He ate a little leftover pizza mechanically, trying to process it all. He wasn’t aware of the passage of time and Merlin was back in the room. “Lad? Are ye staying here today? We don’t mind.”

“No,” Eggsy said. He looked up at Merlin. “You kissed me.”

Merlin frowned. “I did?” He paused and thought. “Ah. I am sorry then.”

“Don’t be?” Eggsy begged.

Merlin gave him a soft smile. “Very well. Now staying, going home, going to the shop? I need to head to my office, my assistant has already sent me several emails.” He rolled his eyes and tapped the side of his glasses and quickly read. “And a few more besides.”

“Shouldn’t your assistant, you know, listen to you?” Eggsy wondered.

“You’d think, but she’s at the calling me a useless waste of a moving body and that if I don’t get into the office soon, she will find a way to remove my brain and keep it alive in a jar.”

Eggsy laughed and stopped when he realized Merlin wasn’t laughing. “Bruv?”

“I’ve seen her schematics. I have at least six months before she gets the wiring right, I’ll be fine.” Merlin smiled at him.

“Think, I’ll go home yeah? Wasn’t supposed to work at the shop today.” Eggsy went to the loo and cleaned up a little and put the suit back on. He and Merlin went out to the street and walked a couple blocks before they had to go in different directions. And again Merlin gave Eggsy that offhand kiss.

Eggsy leaned in for just a second, and almost hugged the man, but broke away and hurried to the underground. He went home and carefully opened the door.

“Hey, luv,” Michelle called out.

“Hey, Mum,” he replied and walked in.

Michelle looked at him and smirked. “You look...rested.”

Eggsy flushed. “My boss bought me dinner to celebrate my first night of work, and I crashed on his couch.”

“Boss?” Michelle looked at him in surprise. “Eggsy did you get a job?”

“Yeah. Part time, doing deliveries, unloading stock, that sort of stuff.”

Michelle stared at the suit. “That’s what you wear for unloading crap?”

“No, sometimes I work the front of the store. Pay is really good, Mum.”

“How’d you get a job like that?”

“Luck? And Harry, er Mr. Hart figures having my pretty face in the front will make the posh little old ladies by more. And he ain’t wrong, I got tipped 10 credits yesterday.”

Michelle whistled. “Nice. When do you get paid?”

Eggsy paused. He realized Harry hadn’t actually talked about that. He bluffed. “Started yesterday, so guessing a couple weeks.” No way was Harry the sort to stiff his wages. “And he paid for two of these suits, not even taking it out of the pay. Right gentlemen.”

Michelle wouldn’t point out that how he sounded when talking about the guy. “That’s good then.” Michelle bit her lip. “Could you store the fancy togs at work? So Dean don’t see them and ask questions?” Went unsaid but understood was that if Dean knew, he’d steal most of Eggsy’s money.

“Mum, that could be an imposition. Only had the job a day.”

“And he let you sleep on his couch. You know how Dean can get, and you know how hard work has been for him.”

Eggsy bit his tongue not to sneer at that. But a drunk Dean would absolutely destroy the suits. “Sure, Mum, if you don’t need me to help Daisy, I’ll take them over now.” Michelle waved him off and Eggsy went and collected the gear. He made his way back to the shop and tried not to resent his mum, and the estate. And Dean. He went in the back and smiled a little when he heard Harry talking to someone. Eggsy went through and saw Harry flirting genteely with a woman who had to be 90 easy. He even bowed and kissed her hand. She giggled and her android assistant helped her out of the store.

“Merlin know he’s got some competition?” Eggsy joked.

Harry looked over at him and smiled. “Eggsy. Welcome back. I didn’t think you were coming in today. And competition?” Harry’s smile grew, more sincere in its flirtatiousness. “From you?”

“Wot? Meant the ancient lady there,” Eggsy said, surprised.

“Lady Donovan?” Harry laughed. “Hardly.” He came over and hugged Eggsy. “What brings you by?”

Eggsy stepped away and carefully put his suit bags down. “Why are you and Merlin doing that?”

Harry’s smile dimmed. “Doing what?”

“Touching me.” Eggsy crossed his arms. He realized how well the improvements Merlin made were working, there hadn’t been any freezing or glitching. He remembered he hadn’t taken his meds and fished them out of his pocket and swallowed them dry. Harry frowned and went to fetch him a glass of water from the back. He handed it to Eggsy, concerned.

“Do you dislike being touched?” Harry asked.

“No, but it’s just out of nowhere yeah?” Eggsy looked at Harry and something passed on his face. “But not unplanned. You two up to something?”

“Often,” Harry said dryly. “But in this case, you seemed -” Harry was quiet.

“Trash, easy?” Eggsy glared at him, ready to quit.

“Touch starved,” Harry said. “Desperate for affection. For friends.”

“Got plenty of friends,” Eggsy said. “Bunch of mates that I hang out with. I’ve know you two for a few days.”

“We, I, apologize for overstepping. Merlin and I have very few true friends, but we always recognize them instantly. And with them we are affectionate. We spoke this morning that you just seemed like you needed a few extra hugs.”

“Merlin said almost the exact same thing too, you guys rehearse it?” Eggsy was furious. “Am I a game to you?”

“No,” Harry said firmly.

“Stop, okay? I’m fine, I’m not a stray puppy that needs cuddles.”

“Very well.” Harry gestured to the bag. “Was there a problem with the tailoring?”

Eggsy bit his lip. “No. Told my mum about the job and she was thrilled but she and I agreed,” Eggsy quickly thought of a lie, because he didn’t want to say the truth, “Daisy gets into my stuff all the time and we don’t want them ruined. I thought I could store the suits in the back and just come in early to change?”

Harry stared at him intensely and the silence in the room grew thick. The doorbell rang and a woman came in to pick up her order. Harry handled the exchange and then turned to Eggsy when she left, “Of course,” he said. “I don’t see a problem with it. And since you are here, I do have a few contracts for you to fill out and sign.”

Eggsy nodded and filled out the information and say that his first pay would be next Friday. “Pizza will be on me, on payday, okay?”

Harry reached out to touch Eggsy’s shoulder and dropped his hand away. “That sounds like a date. Now I could use some help, delivery is due in shortly. Sticking around?”

Eggsy agreed and they worked well together and Eggsy watched at least a dozen times when Harry almost reached out to touch him, to the shoulder, to guide his hands but stopped himself. Eggsy appreciated the effort but Harry was taking it too far.

“Harry just hold my hands to show me what to do. I don’t mind being touched, I just don’t want fake bullshit affection.”

Harry guided his hands and taught him to curl ribbon and make elaborate bows. It was an order with black roses and an incredibly elaborate blood red bow. It was crazy looking.

“I don’t understand why we are here. Harry knows where we live, he could have sent whatever it is,” a voice was saying rather loudly. The reply was softer and difficult to hear. Eggsy looked at Harry who was grinning.

Harry sent Eggsy out.

“Hello, gentlemen,” Eggsy said. “How may I help you today?”

“Percival Morton, I have an order that should be ready.”

“You find flowers a waste of money, even synth. Do you lose poker to Harry? Again?” The guy was in a flashy suit and a bit smarmy, but charming. “Harry, what’s going on?” he shouted.

All of a sudden this dark bass beat rolled through the shop. It sounded like a goth dance club when the music got going. Harry walked out dramatically with the bouquet.

They flashy bloke’s jaw dropped and the quiet one smiled.

“Those were the wedding flowers at the tacky place we got married in, in Vegas,” he said, eyes swimming with happy tears.

Percival leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Happy anniversary, James.”

James took the bouquet from Harry and buried his face in the roses. “Fools, the lot of you.”

Harry hugged Percival while James tried to pretend he wasn’t crying. Eggsy watched Percival wrap a hand around Harry’s waist. Eggsy realized that shit, Harry was just the affectionate sort with his friends.

Eggsy had overreacted and been an idiot. Like usual.

The men chatted and Harry had several kisses and plans for dinner in a few nights before they were gone. “I do hope that you will come to the party they are planning.”

“They don’t know me.”

Harry shrugged. “We know you, and that is good enough for James. And whatever James wants Percival tries to provide.”

“They seem fun.”

“They are,” Harry agreed. “Consider it.”

“Sure, Haz.”

“No, just dear lord, no.”

Eggsy laughed at Harry and reached out and slapped his shoulder a bit. Harry seemed to relax and while he didn’t hug Eggsy again, he was freer with a shoulder tag and Eggsy hip checked him a few times.

When he left and Harry just waved, Eggsy wished he hadn’t objected so strongly to the hugs.


	7. Chapter 7

Eggsy changes in the back room of the shop before heading home, a few days later. He’s exhausted right down to his core. The shipment they got in was massive, at least one hundred and fifty units of inventory to haul and catalog. He has no idea how Harry survived shipment days before getting help.

  
They set up a chain. Eggsy would haul the boxes into the back room, the delivery android would scan each unit, then Harry would stock the shelves. Eggsy’s legs and arms are burning from the exertion but it’s a good feeling. He hasn’t used those muscles, for anything but running away, for ages. There’s the satisfaction of a hard day's work, combined with the weighty paycheck promised for next Friday.  
He boards the tube and slumps into a seat near the door. For the first time since he was a child, he finds himself dozing off in public. The train is warm, and the gentle back and forth rocking makes it close to impossible to keep his eyes open. It’s like his eyelids are weighed down by lead. He has to keep dragging them open to stay awake. By the time he disembarks the train, his eyes are grainy with sleep.

  
He climbs the stairs, and emerges from the platform out on to the street. Above him lights are pulsing in the sky. They’re appearing and fading, dancing in and out of clouds. He’s too tired to ponder what tech is being tested now.

  
He drags himself down the street. He’s looking forward to giving Daisy a squeeze, then flopping into bed for the night. He digs his keys out of his pocket, and unlocks the front door. As it swings open his relatively good mood vanishes in a puff of smoke.

  
“Oi Muggsy. Where you been?” Dean asks, chewing his gum at Eggsy.

  
“Out.” Eggsy answers evasively and tries to make for his room.

  
No such luck. Dean stands up abruptly and blocks Eggsy’s path. He crosses his arms over his chest and it makes him bigger somehow. Like a goddamn puffer fish or something.

  
“Listen, you little shit. I take your attitude everyday but I don’t gotta take it if I don’t want. So instead of pissing me off, answer my fucking question.” Dean says darkly.

  
“I weren’t nowhere. I was just helping Jamal move some shit into his girlfriend’s place.” Eggsy lies and tries to step around Dean.

  
Dean’s hand wraps around Eggsy’s proper bicep and squeezes painfully, “I think you’re lying to me.”

  
“Think what you want. I just wanna go to bed.” Eggsy says and tries to pull his arm free.

  
“Your arm’s been looking awful good lately ain’t it?” Dean asks.

  
“Got a new scrip. Makes the hearing part work better too.” Eggsy lies. Dean can not find out about the job or his connection to Merlin. Lord knows what he’d do.

  
Dean smacks him hard across the face, an electric crack of pain, “There you go again with the lying Muggsy. If it were just a new scrip then what’s this?” he brandishes the toy that Merlin made for Daisy. Eggsy’s heart drops.

  
“I nicked it.” Eggsy lies again.

  
“Oh? Nicked it did ya,” Dean asks, “Then you won’t care if I do this then.” He throws the toy to the ground. The plastic makes a terrible crunching sound as it falls. Dean raises his foot to stomp on it, and Eggsy shoves him away with all his might. It’s enough to make Dean stumble back a few paces.

  
Eggsy bends down quickly and gathers the toy close. It doesn’t look too badly damaged. Maybe if he gets it to Merlin it can be fixed. He stands up properly and there’s another electric jolt of pain in his face. His ear is ringing, drowning out whatever Dean is saying. Eggsy waits for it to clear like the other times Dean has punched him, but the ringing just grows in volume and it buzzes at the edges.  
Dean hits him again. Eggsy stumbles back, and staggers sideways. It’s like the ringing has put him off balance. He goes down hard, and he has the presence of mind to thank the universe that Merlin fixed his arm because that blow would’ve done it in before.

  
Dean kicks him in the stomach. Eggsy curls in on himself, trying not to vomit. Dean lands another kick on Eggsy’s chin and his head snaps back painfully.

  
There’s a shout that Eggsy can just hear over the ringing and buzzing. Michelle appears in his line of vision, swimming slightly in the haze of pain. She’s holding Daisy, carefully keeping her little head turned away from the grisly scene.

  
“Dean stop it. It ain’t worth it.” she says imploringly, “Remember what the doctor said about your blood pressure. Synth hearts are too expensive for us.”

  
Something about that sentence calms Dean down. His shoulders lower and he takes a step back from Eggsy. He smiles like he wasn’t just trying to kick Eggsy’s head in and holds his hand out to help him up.  
Eggsy stumbles to his feet and Michelle smiles apologetically, “Why don’t you go stay with Jamal or Brandon for a few days love? I think we’re all feeling a bit stir crazy.”

  
Eggsy silently picks up the toy again and tucks it into his pocket. He stumbles out of the flat again and stares intently at the pulsing lights overhead. They dance in a dizzying array. He leans heavily against the guard rail as he stumbles down the stairs from the flat. He walks to the tube station in a daze. He’s honestly not sure how he manages to board a train. He knocks on the door. He slumps against a pillar. The door swings open. Light spills out. A voice yells loud enough to be heard over the ring and buzz.

  
“Jesus christ! Harry! Get my first aid kit! Come on lad.” an arm Eggsy assumes belongs to the voice wraps around his waist and guides him through the door.”

*

  
The meat sizzles in the pan and Merlin adds a dash of the spice mixture he and Harry perfected in uni. Next to him, Harry dices potatoes, onions, and a few other vegetables. He tosses them in olive oil and salt, then spreads them out on a baking sheet and tosses the whole thing in the oven. They’ve considered updating to the sonic stoves. Those things can cook anything in about half the time. There’s just something about the gas range that both he and Merlin love. It makes the food taste more real. After all, if they’re going to go through the effort to pay for the real stuff and not synth then the food should taste as real as possible.

  
While they wait for everything to finish, Merlin opens a bottle of wine and pours each of them a glass. They sit at the kitchen table, and sip in silence until someone has something to say. “How is Eggsy doing at the shop?” Merlin asks.

“I think well,” Harry answers, “He works harder than I do. I swear he won't let me lift a thing.”

Merlin snorts, “He's a sweet lad. Perhaps a bit…” he trails off unsure of what Eggsy is a bit.

  
“Do you ever get the feeling… I don't know…” Harry starts, thinking, “He keeps trying to prove to us that he's worth keeping around.”

“Absolutely,” Merlin agrees, “I haven't met anyone who is both so stubborn and so eager. Even you fought the updates to your parts at first. He just swanned in and let me tinker about no complaints.”

  
Just at that moment the timer goes off. Harry sets out the plates and silverware. Merlin pulls the meat out of the pan and starts slicing it up. Harry takes the potato hash concoction out of the oven and dishes a portion of it onto each plate. Merlin lays a few strips of the meat on each plate as well.

  
They move around each other fluidly. After so long cooking side by side, it’s like they share a brain. Not a single drop of sauce is spilled and they never once trip over each other. Harry moves the now full plates to the table. While he does that, Merlin pours them water. Neither of them like to have more than a glass of wine on a work night. They both sit at the table and dig into the food. There's nothing quite as good as homemade but this is about the only thing the two of them can make without burning it or making it taste like a sewer.

  
“Remind me that expense reports are due for the shop soon and I wanted Roxy to take a look before I send them in.” Harry asks Merlin.

  
“Ye know she's my assistant right? Not a communal one.” Merlin responds dryly.

  
“We live together. I consider Roxy a shared asset.” Harry says.

  
“Maybe Eggsy is right.” Merlin laughs.

“What?”

  
“Nothing.” Merlin dismisses.

  
Harry looks like he's about to argue but the security panel starts chirruping. Unidentified resident approaching. Unidentified resident approaching.

Merlin and Harry both frown, and Merlin stands to go investigate. As he approaches a door, he can hear a fumbling knock on the other side. Merlin pauses to arm the doorframe. It's unlikely anyone would come after he and Harry, his tech isn't exactly controversial but after the Whole marches security has been a priority.

When the security panel confirms the doorframe as armed, Merlin unlocks the door and pulls it open. He'd recognize that jacket and cap combo anywhere, “Speak of the devil! Eggsy what are ye doing here?”

The young man doesn't respond, just remains slumped against the pillar. His breath is coming shallowly and Merlin detects a bit of a rattle or wheeze.

He takes a few steps forward, and that's when he spots the blood. Eggsy’s face is coated with the stuff. The collar of his t shirt is sticky with it.

“Jesus Christ!” He cries in horror and turns to shout over his shoulder, “Harry! Get my first aid kit!”

He wraps an arm gently around Eggsy’s waist and helps Eggsy limp inside.

Harry appears around the corner, a confused frown on his face, “Why on earth do you need a first aid kit? Oh my god. Is that Eggsy?”

“Yes. Now go.” Merlin instructs.

Harry takes off with purpose, not running only because his legs are so damn long. Merlin props Eggsy up on the sofa and gently taps his arms to wake him up.

He peels his eyes open and blinks at Merlin. He seems more focused than he was outside.

“What happened lad?” Merlin asks

“What?!”

Merlin almost falls over at the volume. Eggsy is practically bellowing.

“Why are you yelling?” Harry asks as he returns with the first aid kit. He passes it to Merlin over Eggsy’s shoulder and Eggsy flinches away in surprise.

“Where did Harry come from?!”

“Can you hear us?” Merlin asks.

  
“What?! I can't hear you!” Eggsy shouts.

  
Merlin rubs a hand over his scalp with a sigh, “Whoever hit him damaged his hearing part.”

  
Eggsy digs the toy out of his pocket and passes it to Merlin. The plastic on the back is cracked.

  
Harry returns from the kitchen with a washcloth and starts dabbing away the blood on Eggsy’s face. Thankfully his nose isn't broken. It just bled a lot.

“I don’t mean to be a bother!” Eggsy shouts and Harry shakes his head.

He draws his finger to his lips to indicate being silent. Eggsy’s mouth shuts with a click.

Merlin digs in his first aid kit and passes Harry an ice pack and a few plasters. As Harry works on patching up Eggsy’s face he gets to work on Eggsy’s hearing part. He finds the seam that Eggsy usually hides behind his snapbacks, and takes his screwdriver to it. It’s easy enough to deactivate the nerve hub and take a look at the damage.

*

Eggsy sits quietly on the sofa as Merlin and Harry work. Now that he is sitting safely, his head isn’t spinning as much and he is experiencing the beginnings of regret. He shouldn’t have come here. Harry and Merlin have done so much for him already. He winces slightly when Harry dabs at his face. He can feel the bruises starting to form underneath the skin.

Merlin situates himself at Eggsy’s side, and Eggsy realizes that the ringing and buzzing must have been the damage to his hearing part. He feels like shit taking advantage of Merlin’s skills like this. First he lets Dean break the toy Merlin spent all that time making, and now he expects Merlin to fix him free of charge.

Once he can hear again he’ll talk about a repayment schedule. It will be easier to discuss when they don’t have to shout to be heard.

Merlin must have deactivated the nerve hub because half his face goes somewhat numb and dull. He can faintly hear the sound of the screwdriver scraping around, echoing inside his skull. Harry places the icepack on the bridge of Eggsy’s nose to lessen the swelling and slow the drizzle of blood that insistently drips on his shirt. The cool feels great against his face. Merlin pulls away after a long while. Eggsy isn’t entirely sure how long it has been, considering he dozed on and off while Merlin works. It’s amazing how an adrenaline crash causes your entire body to crash too. Merlin taps Eggsy’s shoulder to get his attention. He gestures to his own ear and Eggsy understands that he means he’s turning the part back on.

  
There’s an almighty shriek of feedback. Eggsy claps his hands over his ears instinctively despite the sound coming through his own head. Merlin darts forward and does something with the screwdriver. The shrieking stops and the ringing buzz doesn’t return.

  
“How’s that?” Merlin asks.

  
“Good. No ringing.” Eggsy answers.

  
“Thank god.” Merlin sighs “What on earth happened lad?”

  
“I got caught in a fight and I didn’t wanna freak mum out going home all fucked up.”

“Well it’s a good thing ye came here.” Merlin says “That hearing part was this close to poking into your brain.”

“I’m sorry I bothered you guys. I just didn’t know where else to go.” Eggsy apologizes.

“Eggsy, Merlin just said you came to the right place. There’s nothing to apologize for.” Harry reminds him.

“No. I know. But it ain’t your job to take care of me. And Merlin usually gets payed for this stuff and I ain’t paid shit yet.”

“That hardly matters. He fixes my parts all the time.”

  
“Eggsy, ye are our friend. We care for our own.” Merlin insists.

  
Eggsy bites his lip, insides still twisting with guilt, “I don't wanna annoy you guys. I've only known you a week or two.”

Harry shakes his head, half amused half exasperated. It's a feeling he's well used to after thirty years of friendship with Merlin. He goes to make tea. Something like this situation requires tea.

“Thanks for patching me up. I'll go stay at my mate Jamal’s for a day or two.” Eggsy says and tries to stand up.

Merlin reaches out and gently pushes Eggsy back down to the sofa, “Eggsy. Just relax. Ye aren't putting us out.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Eggsy sighs and slumps back against the couch. He's exhausted. Merlin’s gentle reassurance is making his heart flip in a funny way. It's stupid how safe he feels here. His instincts should be telling him to book it but instead he finds himself settling for the night. Merlin joins him on the sofa.

“Did Ye really get caught in a fight?” Merlin asks softly.

“Does it matter?” Eggsy responds.

“It does. Tells us whether we need to kick someone’s arse.” Merlin answers.

Eggsy smiles softly and glances up at Merlin, “Thanks bruv.”

Merlin smiles too and wraps an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders, drawing him in close. Eggsy rests his head on merlin’s shoulder and closes his eyes. Merlin’s hand tangles in the short hairs at the base of his neck.

“When ye are our friend, we keep you safe.” Merlin says softly.

“And when you're more than friends?” Eggsy mumbles.

“We’ll have to see.”

  
*

  
Harry watches the little scene unfold from his position in the kitchen. There's a surprising flash of jealousy when Eggsy rests his head on Merlin’s shoulder but he fights it back. Eggsy still needs their support.  
He walks into the living room and sets the tea on the coffee table. “Eggsy you can sleep in my room tonight,” he announces.

  
Eggsy sits up from merlin’s shoulder and judging by his expression he's going to protest. Harry cuts him off before he can get started.

  
“One night on the sofa won't kill me. Now shoo. Down the hall second door on your left.”

  
Eggsy smiles at him gratefully and disappears down the hall.

  
“You two seemed comfortable.” Harry says stiffly.

  
“He needed some kindness I think. He wouldn't admit but here we are.” Merlin responds.

  
Harry nods, trying to unclench his jaw, “I suppose if you wanted him to come by more often that would be… acceptable.”

  
“Okay…” Merlin responds and stands up “Come on. My bed is big enough for two and if Ye sleep on the sofa I won't hear an end to your complaining.”

  
Harry follows him automatically, mouth slightly ajar in surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

Merlin goes to his bedroom and strips down and hears Harry make a noise behind him. He turns his head. “Ye’ve seen me naked countless times.”

“Still a little warning, would be appreciated,” Harry huffs. He takes off his cardigan and shirt and lays them carefully over the foot of the bed. He tries desperately not to stare at the bare arse beside him. Merlin has always been comfortable in his skin, probably all that time he spends in locker rooms with how much he goes to the gym.  Harry continues to undress and is down to his pants. “Merlin I need -” Before he is even finished pajama bottoms are tossed to him. “Thank you.”

Merlin nods and once in his own bottoms slides into the bed.

“I sleep on the left,” Harry says.

“My bed,” Merlin replies and snuggled in even more. He groans when he does the Harry pout. “Jesus fucking christ between your pout and his puppy eyes, I am never going to get any peace.” Merlin scoots over to the other side of the bed. “Get in, old man.”

Harry gets in and tries to create an ocean of space between them. But he is too restless to even pretend to sleep. “He is lying to us,” he whispers.

“Aye,” Merlin agrees. “He didn’t get caught up in a random fight.” Merlin looks at him. “Is it time for James to do a little digging?”

Harry thinks about it and shakes his head. “It could cause more problems. We just hope he tells us what he needs.” It is uncomfortable to lie down with the eye patch and he tries to adjust it. 

Merlin reaches over and gently removes it. “Harry,” he whispers.

“It is so unsightly.”

“You vain idiot, ye are gorgeous no matter what.” Merlin stares at him. “Harry, do me a favour?”

“Anything,” Harry answers immediately.

“Close your eye.” Merlin waits until he does so. “Now picture your life without me in it.”

Harry’s eye snaps open. “Unacceptable,” he says immediately. “Where are you going? Why are you leaving? Is it because of Eggsy? I won’t interfere in your loving him, I just want you happy. But that doesn’t mean you need to leave. You can date him here and I’ll learn to not let it bother me.”

“Harry?” Merlin asks, confused. “What was that?”

“Nothing,” Harry says quickly and rolls over. “Good night.” He thinks as hard as he can  _ don’t ask don’t ask don’t push please don’t.  _ He breathes a sigh of relief when Merlin hits the button to turn off the lights. They lay there in a heavy silence that is almost painful.

Harry wipes a tear away, furious that it fell, confused as to why it did so. He freezes when Merlin wraps his arms and around him and kisses his nape. They touch all the time, hugs, feet in laps, punches, but this is different. He very hesitantly touches one of Merlin’s hands. Grips it tight.

“I like Eggsy, he is beautiful and kind, and a good man. Or at least he is trying to be.” Merlin says softly. “I would like to take him on a date.”

“You would make a gorgeous couple,” Harry chokes out.

“Ye would like to do the same,” Merlin says.

Harry freezes. “You saw him first and have dibs.”

“Because he is the last tart in the box?” Merlin kisses Harry’s head, the small bald patch from his surgeries that he carefully combs to hide. “Harry do you love me?”

“Well of course, you’ve been my best friend for decades, of course I love you,” Harry blusters, trying to avoid the thing that is buried deep down, that they never talk about.

“Harry, I can nae live in a world that does not have you in it. You are the whole of me,” Merlin says. “Eggsy is right and we are blind old fools. We have been married or together forever and just never noticed.” Harry is quiet. “Do you deny it?”

Harry stays silent for another moment. “You are everything to me, you always have been, another limb, an organ, but -”

“But what, Harry?” Harry doesn’t answer. “But what, darling?”

“Don’t do that,” Harry says swiftly, but he has a death grip on Merlin’s hand, scared he’ll move away.

“Ye don’t like pet names?”

“I do,” Harry said. “Or I did. Rather long time since I’ve been in a relationship.”

Merlin thinks about it. “Jesus Harry, it’s been ten years at least for both of us. How the fuck didn’t we notice?”

“We are the sort who get set in our ways,” Harry says. “Merlin what do we do?”

“Continue as we have but with more kisses?”

Harry takes a deep breath and lifts the hand he is squeezing to his lips and kisses it. “Now I really would like to go to sleep and your body is far too warm. To your own side Merlin.”

Merlin chuckles a little and gives Harry’s head one last kiss and shifts away. “Good night, darling.”

“Good night, honey bear,” Harry says.

“Oh fuck off,” Merlin replies and they both laugh and drift off to sleep.

***************************************

Eggsy is sore and tired, he slept though not enough, but he wants to pay the guys back somehow. He gets up and goes to the kitchen. He pokes at the fridge, marveling at all the options and decides to make up some omelettes. He cuts vegetables and bacon and gives it a bit of a fry to warm and soften and cracks the eggs.

He makes himself a cuppa, but just in a mug, not Harry’s terrifying tea set and gets coffee going for Merlin. He laughs when the man in question stumbles in, body automatically following the scent of coffee. “Gimmie,” Merlin says and sits down. He hasn’t even put on a robe.

Eggsy pours him a mug and stares at his chest. Fuck the man is gorgeous. “Merlin?”

“Wha?” Merlin yawns and Eggsy figures it is better to wait until the man is all fueled up. He keeps cooking and eventually Harry joins them, also just in pajama bottoms. He goes to make tea and Eggsy stares.

“Wait, Haz, you have a tattoo?” Eggsy stares at the back of Harry’s shoulder. “Woulda thought Merlin the type, but not you.” 

“Needles are the devil’s tools,” Merlin says glowering. “Reason I don’t have any mods.”

Eggsy stares at him and has to laugh. “That’s the reason? You dedicate your life to making parts for people but don’t have augs because you are scared of needles?” He giggles and both older men smile fondly. “So what’s with the tattoo then?”

“Oh, Merlin and I, due to his work, were going to be apart for a couple years. It is the celtic symbol for Merlin so I could keep him close and oh my god how did we not realize we were in love and a couple?” Harry asks aloud. “Why didn’t James or Percival tell us? Roxy always yells things at you when you fail to notice them, why didn’t she say anything?”

Merlin frowns. “That is a good point.” He thinks about it. “Ohh...I guess all the ‘your husband called’ jokes were nae jokes. Huh.” He smiles, “well won’t they be surprised at the party then?”

Harry lights up. “Oh yes, we don’t say anything. Act normally and then at the right time just kiss passionately or something.”

“We’ll see.” Merlin looks to Eggsy. “You’ll come to the party yes?”

“Like I told Harry, I don’t really know the blokes, and seems like I’d be in the way,” Eggsy poured the eggs into the pan and folded in the vegetables and bacon.

“You wouldn’t be in the way, we want you there,” Harry says. He brushes his hand against Eggsy’s shoulder. “We want you.”

Eggsy shrugs and watches the eggs cook. Harry goes and sits down and gives Merlin a pointed look. Merlin gives a blank one in return. Harry tries again and gestures. “You look like a panicked bird,” Merlin whispers.

“Tell him we want him along,” Harry hisses back.

“You know this is a really small space, I can hear you.” Eggsy says and flips the omelette. “You don’t need me tagging along on what sounds like will be your first date.”

Merlin shrugs. “Nothing is going to change for Harry and I, not really, just might be an actual shag in our future instead of lonely wanks in our separate beds. We want ye to come to the party. You’ll adore Roxy.”

“You trying to hook me up, bruv?”

“No she has a girl,” Merlin says. “I honestly just think you two would be thick as thieves. Come to the party with us. Please Eggsy, let us enjoy your company in a social setting.”

Eggsy slides the eggs onto a plate and puts it in the middle of the table. Everyone cuts a bit for themselves. “Sure,” he says finally. “Why not?”

Merlin and Harry both light up at this. They talk about what needs to be done at the flower shop and Merlin says he wants to check Eggsy’s parts again, make sure everything is in place. 

Eggsy nods in agreement, he is scared about the parts in his head, but makes no mention of the aching ribs, they already do too much for him. He notices Merlin and Harry holding hands as they eat and dismisses the ache in his heart as the lingering bruises from Dean. He doesn’t really notice how Merlin and Harry both have their ankles pressing against his. It is a small table, not a lot of room and they both have stupid long legs.

It’s nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by thenerdyindividual

“So what do I have to wear to this party?” Eggsy grumbles. 

“Nothing fancy. It isn't a formal affair.” Harry assures him. 

“Okay. But is this a my kind of not fancy, or a you kind of not fancy?”

Harry hesitates for a few seconds and thinks about it. He looks Eggsy over, then nods like he's made a decision about something. 

“Jeans, a t-shirt that isn't ripped or stained or pilled, and a blazer.” Harry answers. 

“Does one of the suit jackets I have count as a blazer?” Eggsy asks

“What?” Harry looks vaguely ill. 

“Harry you're doing the snobby thing again.” Eggsy warns. 

Harry schools his face into something closer to neutral, “I apologize. No. A suit jacket does not count as a blazer.”

Eggsy groans and slumps against the work counter, “That means I gotta find a fucking blazer.”

Harry snorts and pats Eggsy’s shoulder, “I'm sure you won't have a problem.”

“Jamal might have one I can borrow. He worked as a temp for a while.” 

“That's the spirit. Now I need you to make some deliveries.” Harry says and tosses Eggsy the keys to the van. 

*

Eggsy tugs at Jamal’s blazer, trying to straighten it out. He checks the address on his phone again, and lets out a sigh when he realizes that he is in the right place. He really doesn’t want to be here. He doesn’t know the happy couple. He’s going to stand out like a sore thumb. 

He already looks like an idiot standing on their doorstep. Someone is going to call the cops on him. He can almost guarantee that no one else in this neighborhood has parts. If they do, they probably cost as much as a car.

Finally he sucks it up and knocks on the door. It swings open and Eggsy is greeted by Merlin’s smiling face.

“Eggsy! It’s good to see ye. I’m glad ye could make it.” he says and pulls Eggsy in by his cuff.

Eggsy stumbles in after him and awkwardly holds out a bottle of wine. It only cost eight credits but his mum informed him it was rude to show up without a gift.

“I brought this.”

“Perfect. Here this way. Everyone is in the kitchen.” Merlin says and leads him through the hallway into the kitchen. Harry is there, and he recognizes the couple from the shop. There’s also a girl around his age. Maybe the whole night won’t be  _ entirely _ a disaster.

“Eggsy made it!” Merlin calls out.

Everyone turns and Harry smiles brightly, “So you did find a blazer. I told you it would work out. You look very nice.”

“Thanks Harry.” Eggsy says awkwardly. Then he holds out the bottle of wine again, this time to the happy couple.

“I brought you guys some wine. I know it ain’t much but I didn’t think it’d be good form to show up empty handed.”

The man who pulled off the surprise at the shop takes the bottle from him and nods, “Thanks Eggsy. I’m Percival.”

“I’m James.” the other man introduces himself and shakes Eggsy’s hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Eggsy responds awkwardly.

“I’m glad you could make it. Harry and Merlin are usually terrible at making new friends. We thought they were making you up.” James says.

“We are not terrible at making new friends!” Harry responds indignantly.

“No? What about that time you literally hired someone and they quit within an hour?” James asks

“Hey! That was a freak occurrence. They had a meltdown.”

“Because you are horrible at making friends.” 

They settle into what Eggsy is sure is a long and well rehearsed bickering match. Merlin had stopped listening ages ago and is off discussing something with James.

The young woman finally peels herself away from the counter and makes her way over to Eggsy.

“Ignore them. They’re like this all the time. I’m Roxy.” she holds her hand out.

“Oh. You’re Merlin’s assistant yeah?” Eggsy clarifies.

“That’s right.” Roxy smiles.

“Was you really gonna shove his brain in a robot if he didn’t come back to work?”

“It wasn’t off the table,” Roxy responds with a sparkle in her eye, “I wasn’t about to be saddled with all the work he was leaving behind.”

“Wouldn’t converting him to a robot give you more work to do?”

“The only reason I didn’t go through with it.”

That draws a snort from Eggsy and Roxy smiles at him.

“So how long you known this lot?” Eggsy asks.

“Almost my entire life. James and Percival are my uncles. Harry and Merlin have been friends with them since I was probably ten.”

“So that explains how you managed to wrangle an interview with Merlin.” Eggsy says.

Roxy shrugs, “He knew I was going to uni for engineering so when he needed an assistant who understood how the parts worked I threw my hat in the ring,” she explains, “Come on. I’ll get you a beer.”

They move to sit at the kitchen table and Roxy tosses Eggsy a can. He flinches as he reaches up to catch it, momentarily forgetting that Merlin repaired his arm ages ago. He’s struggled with catching for almost a year now.

The doorbell rings again and James yells, “Excellent! Food!”

He runs off to go get it and Harry gravitates towards Merlin automatically. Eggsy catches the movement out of the corner of his eye, and briefly zones out. He has to wonder if anyone will ever gravitate towards him like that. 

James returns with the food and he and Percival work to spread out the feast on the table. It smells like Moroccan. Everyone piles their plates high with stuff but Eggsy still takes less than he would actually like to. He’s starving. He didn’t have time to stop for something between his shift at Harry’s and having to get home to change.

Everyone eats their first round of food and peppers in some light chatter. 

“Love? Would you pass me more garlic sauce?” Harry asks and Merlin passes him the container. Harry leans over and presses a kiss to his cheek. The chatter goes dead silent, and James even goes so far as to drop his fork.

“What the fuck?” he demands and Harry smirks. The dramatic git.

“What do you mean what the fuck?” he asks mildly.

“SInce when do you of all people kiss Merlin on the cheek?” James demands.

“Oh. Since we got together about a week ago.” Harry answers, still as mildly as discussing the weather. 

“Wait,” Roxy says, “You weren’t together already?”

“No they bloody well weren’t.” James says.

Roxy frowns at Merlin and crosses her arms in annoyance, “You mean you let me refer to Harry as your husband for two years without correcting me?”

“In my defense,” Merlin says, “Your uncles made that joke so many times I assumed you were mocking us as well.”

Roxy lets out a scoff. Percival pushes his chair away from the table and disappears down the hallway. When he returns it’s carrying a bottle of champagne. It probably costs more than Eggsy’s entire crapbox flat.

“I was planning on saving this for the vow renewal James and I were flirting with having but frankly, you two idiots getting together is more than enough reason to crack it open.”

He opens the bottle with a loud pop, then pours everyone a share. He holds up his flute and makes a toast.

“I am so excited that you two finally figured yourselves out. I think we have been waiting for quite a while for this. Merlin and Harry, thank the lord. To love.” Percival finishes.

Everyone toasts to love and sips down their champagne. Eggsy smiles awkwardly.

“Think I could use the restroom?”

“Down the hall, turn right at the end, first door on your left.” Roxy directs.

Eggsy stands up and follows her directions. He pulls the door to the loo open and practically throws himself inside. He doesn’t really need to take a piss, but he’s feeling a bit overwhelmed.He chooses to blame the heavy food on the twisting in his stomach. 

It’s all so easy for them. The camaraderie is so thick it’s practically seeping through the closed bathroom door. Eggsy feels like he’s drowning in it. Jamal and Ryan are never that touchy feely. Maybe it’s a little fucked, but they are big fans of keeping themselves locked away unless they really need help. Even then they downplay. 

Here though, everyone is just so openly affectionate. Even Harry and Merlin are being sweet now that they’ve announced they finally get together. And they were so emotionally constipated they completely missed that they were together for the last twenty years.

Eggsy sits down on the toilet lid and takes a few deep breaths. He can’t hide in here forever so he needs to get his head on straight as fast as possible. 

The flowered wallpaper swims a little in front of his eyes. Even the bathroom is really fucking nice. It has one of those new sinks that scans how much bacteria has built up on your hands, then adjusts the water temperature accordingly. He shoves himself off the toilet again and splashes some cold water on his face. That seems to reset him enough.

He opens the door and nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees Roxy there with her hand raised to knock.

“Sorry. You looked a little funny when you asked for the toilets. I was coming to make sure you hadn’t contracted food poisoning.” she explains, and doesn’t sound sorry at all.

“I’m fine. Just had to pee real bad.” Eggsy jokes.

“Do you have a problem with Merlin and Harry getting together?” she asks bluntly, “Because if you do  _ I will _ kick your ass.”

Eggsy has no doubt that she would too.

“Why would I have a problem with that?” Eggsy asks

“I don’t know. That’s why I asked. When Harry kissed Merlin you cringed. My uncles were too shocked to notice but I did.”

“Nah. Harry and Merlin are good blokes. They deserve to be happy together.” Eggsy reponds.

“Care to explain the cringe?” Roxy asks

“Guess I’m just not used to PDA. I ain’t seen much of it in my neighborhood.”

Roxy scrutinizes him, apparently checking for lies or deception. Scrutiny seems to run in this group. She nods, then slips her arm through his.

“Come on then. We are about to order dessert.”

*

“Is everything alright Eggsy?” Harry asks softly as the door to the Morton’s home swings shut behind the three of them.

“Yeah. Why?” Eggsy asks defensively.

“You just seemed a little quiet tonight.” Harry explains.

“Tired.” Eggsy shrugs and offers a smile.

“Are ye sure ye don’t want a ride lad?” Merlin offers kindly.

“I’m sure. You two have a good night,” Eggsy says, “Use protection yeah?”

Harry lets out a startled gasp but Merlin snorts loudly. Either way it distracted them from the topic that is Eggsy’s uncharacteristic behavior. They say goodnight, and Eggsy heads for the tube. 

If he’s honest with himself, he made kind of an ass of himself tonight. He did his best to get along with James and Percival but it seemed like every time he opened his mouth he brought the conversation to a grinding halt. He’ll apologize to Harry and Merlin tomorrow. Claim he had a stomach bug or something.

As he boards the train, he gets a text.

_ This is Roxy. I stole your phone number off Harry’s phone. I am going to kidnap you for lunch tomorrow. You’re my friend whether you like it or not. _

Eggsy laughs and texts back.

_ Sounds fine :) _

*

“He was lying you know.” Merlin says conversationally as they head back to their flat.

“I can’t very well tie him down and force him to tell me what was wrong.” Harry points out.

“I know. I just worry he feels like he can’t come to us now that we’re together.” Merlin explains.

“Why would he feel that?” Harry asks as he unlocks the front door.

“I don’t know. Maybe he thinks he’ll be intruding on us. He did seem awfully jumpy after we came to the realization.” Merlin suggests.

Harry shrugs and drapes his coat over the back of a chair. The alcohol at the party has made him sleepy. All he wants to do now is go to sleep. They can figure out everything with Eggsy tomorrow.

He and Merlin get changed and cleaned up, then climb into bed. It is ridiculously nice to snuggle up together after all these years.

“Harry?” Merlin asks.

“Mmm?”

“What if he’s jealous?”

“Merlin darling, go to sleep please. Eggsy is not jealous.” Harry responds and snuggles further down into the covers. He sits bolt upright a few minutes later, “Oh my god. He’s jealous.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

“What do we do Merlin?” Harry asks over breakfast. “He’s jealous. What does that exactly mean? I am aware he looks at you like you should be eaten whole, but -”

“Like he doesn’t look at ye, like you have the answers to the universe at hand,” Merlin replies. He drinks some synth coffee. “At work try to talk to him today?”

“Why me?” Harry pouts. “He liked you first, you do it.”

“Harry, if we don’t address it quickly he may walk away from us.”

“No, he’s not allowed,” Harry says.

“He doesn’t know that,” Merlin snaps back. “I have to go to work, I’ll bring lunch to the flower shop and if you haven’t had the balls to say anything I will. And no that doesn’t mean you can just say you didn’t have the time. You will try to talk to the lad.”

“I will do poorly.”

“But ye will do it, or ye can enjoy the company of your own hand for the next few nights.”

“That is a disproportionate response.”

Merlin sits in Harry’s lap and rocks his hips a little. “Is it?” He kisses Harry deeply. “Talk to the lad.” He rolls a little and tugs at Harry’s hair before getting up and walking out the door.

“Well I have no idea how he expects me to have a conversation after that,” Harry says to himself. He finishes breakfast and heads to the shop.

**********************

“Mum, I have to work!” Eggsy protests, but very quietly. Daisy is still mostly asleep against Michelle. “You can’t ask me to babysit.”

Michelle is swaying. “Babe, Dean is really tired and has a migraine from his parts -”

“Oh is that what we call the tenth pint now?” Eggsy hisses.

“Look, he is going to come out of that bedroom in a foul mood, and we both know me being able to soothe that mood alone works better out for everyone. Just take her with you for the morning and then on your lunch you can bring her back and Jamal’s da can watch her.”

“Mum, Harry won’t want her around, jesus it isn’t a good place for her to run about.”

“Worse than here?” Michelle asks. They can hear Dean curse from the bedroom. “Coming luv,” Michelle calls but not too loud.

“Fuck,” Eggsy curses and holds out his arms. Michelle transfers Daisy and her diaper bag to Eggsy.

“She’s dry and had a breakfast bottle, but she drifted off, think those bastard last molars are finally coming in.” Michelle shoos them out of the apartment. Eggsy sees the small and ancient stroller already outside and realizes that his mum had been planning this. He puts her in and gives Daisy her stuffie and wraps her in a blanket. It’s a nice day out, but he knows she loves to be cozy.

He is not taking Daisy down to the underground, it is filthy and springs for the light rail. An old lady cooes at Daisy and Eggsy smiles. His little girl always draws them in. By the time they are heading to the shop, Daisy is full awake and babbling at everything in sight. She isn’t used to so much clean and shiny stuff around. He doesn’t want to take the stroller through the back door. 

Eggsy opens the front door, “Harry, listen I can explain and I am so sorry and I can understand if -”

His babbling is cut off when Harry yelps and hurries over. “A baby!” Harry almost shouts. He is crouching down. “Hello, I’m Harry,” he says and holds out his hands and Daisy grabs at him. “And who are you beautiful miss?” He smiles as Daisy babbles at him.

“Daisy, her name’s Daisy,” Eggsy says and steps back and holds his hands in the air when Harry glares at him.

“I heard her perfectly well enough,” Harry says haughtily.

Eggsy snorts. Daisy has about a dozen words and none are her own name. “I can totally get it if you don’t want us here today.”

Harry gives him an exasperated look. “This is a flower shop. You brought a shipment of Daisy in. What is wrong with that?” He unbuckles Daisy. “Little miss may I pick you up?”

Daisy launches herself at Harry and the surprise of it knocks Harry on his arse. Eggsy curses inside his head and reaches out but Harry is laughing and then stands.

“Oof what a strong little miss, but something isn’t right.” Harry taps his chin and Daisy copies. “A flower crown. All princesses need a crown. Let us to work then.”

Eggsy watches Harry head towards a display. “Those are the synth that cost 10 credits a freaking stem Harry!”

“So? Go make that birthday bouquet up,” Harry says dismissively. “Now, pick out what you want for your crown,” Harry tells Daisy.

Eggsy goes to the back and wonders what the hell is going on. He decided to text Merlin.  _ Does Harry have brain damage or something? _

Within a minute there is a text back,  _ Call this doctor I’ll be there in 15 minutes. _

Aww fuck, Eggsy realizes that the joke wouldn’t have come across. He hits the number and when Merlin picks up quickly says, “It were a joke.”

Merlin stops where he was about to run out of his office. Roxy is looking at him worried but he waves her off and returns to his desk. “Not funny, Eggsy.”

“I know, sorry, but he’s weird this morning,” Eggsy explains.

“You have gathered that he is horrible with feelings,” Merlin replies. “I know it might seem out of the blue but I promise he is sincere.”

“Yeah bruv, that much is clear,” Eggsy says and looks through the glass door. Harry has Daisy on the counter and they are working together, heads close and fuck he can see Daisy’s happiness from there.

“And you don’t mind?” Merlin’s voice is the softest Eggsy has heard it. “We hoped you wouldn’t but…”

“Why would I mind that he seems to be an idiot for toddlers?” Eggsy asks a little confused.

There is silence for a moment. “He didn’t talk to you?”

“No?” Eggsy replies. “I had to bring my little sister in with me and he just -”

Merlin gives a soft laugh. “He adores children,” Merlin explains. “He didn’t have siblings but has cousins by the bucketful out in the country. He is beloved by them. He’s a bloody baby whisperer.”

“Getting that,” Eggsy agrees. “Merlin, what was he supposed to talk to me about?”

“It is no consequence at the moment. What does your sister eat, I’m bringing lunch by,” Merlin says.

“Not a lot yet, and I have her cheerios but…” Eggsy knows it is asking too much of them. “But she loves fresh fruit?”

“Done, I’ll see ye around noon.”

“Sure,” Eggsy agrees. “Aww fuck me, I’m supposed to lunch with Roxy.”

“I’ll let her know that it will have to be postponed,” Merlin promises. “Now I would recommend ye keep an eye on Harry.”

“I am,” Eggsy says and realizes that he had been pacing. He turns to look out. “Shit, where did they go?” No one is in the shop.

“Aye. He is out buying her stuff. He loves spoiling children. Ye can try to chase them down or just run the shop. Up to you really.”

“He can’t just kidnap my little sister!”

“Well, it seems he did. See you in a couple of hours.” Merlin hangs up and sighs. No way will Harry talk to Eggsy while they have Daisy at the shop. He goes to tell Roxy about the change in plans and then goes down to R&D to talk about the new synth skin they are working on. He had come up with the idea because of Eggsy and they were starting to actually build and test it. He wants it to work very badly.

Harry and Daisy are only gone 30 minutes and Eggsy had finished orders and sold a few flowers to some walk ins. He is ready to lay down some fire and brimstone on Harry, but oh god, Daisy is so beautiful.

“She needed a pretty dress to go with her flowers,” Harry explains.

Daisy is always perfect to Eggsy but in this moment, she is like something from a painting. The dress is yellow and floofy with pink ribbons and embroidered flowers. She has a flower crown on just loaded with pink and more ribbons. 

“Oh Daisy, look at you,” Eggsy says and holds out his hands. Harry puts her down and she toddles over to Eggsy. He picks her up and kisses her. “Perfection.”

“Pwetty,” she says.

“You both are, little miss,” Harry agrees. His eyes widen. “Wait.” He hurries to the chill chest and grabs one of order bouquets. “Perfect.” He jams it into Eggsy’s free arm. “Keep looking at her like she is magic.”

“She is magic,” Eggsy says and smiles at his little sister. He ignores the flash from Harry’s phone. “Bruv what you at?”

“I buy ad space occasionally, and that is perfect,” Harry says and takes a few more photos. He emails them to Percival who does their ads in exchange for free flowers. “Lovely,” he says and take the flowers back to the chill room.

Harry laughs when he returns because Daisy has put her crown on Eggsy’s head. “Pwetty?” she asks Harry.

“Yes, Eggsy is very beautiful,” Harry says. He reaches over and moves the ribbon that is against Eggsy’s cheek. “Stunning,” he whispers. His hand lingers for a moment and then he steps away.

“Don’t let Merlin here you complimenting a different bloke like that,” Eggsy says awkwardly. He wants to lean into Harry but Harry belongs to Merlin now. He helped them see that. Go him.

“He would agree with me,” Harry says. “Now then we do have a bit of work to do.” Harry goes around the counter and comes up with his data pad. He does some quick typing and smiles. “There we go, it has a couple movies now.” He takes Daisy’s blanket and spreads it on the ground in a spot they can keep an eye on her. Eggsy sits her down and she stares at the screen in awe at how clear it is. She settles in to watch the children’s movie and they get to work.

Time passes quickly and Merlin arrives with food. Harry takes the bags and kisses him, shaking his head when Merlin quirks a brow. He gives Merlin another kiss hoping it will make up for not having talked to Eggsy. 

Eggsy comes out of the chill room and gives Merlin a wave. “Hey bruv, I am sorry about before, swear.”

“Kiss Essy too,” Daisy says from the ground.

“You don’t have to listen to her,” Eggsy says turning red. Merlin gives him a smile and goes over and gives him a gentle peck on the lips.

“Cannae disappoint little girls.”

“She’s used to it,” Eggsy mutters thinking of their home.

“Well not here, this shop is magic isn’t it?” Merlin replies.

“Yes!” Daisy shouts.

Merlin reaches into the bag and pulls out a container. “Look what I have here lass. Fruit. Eggsy told me you like it.” He opens it and there are apple and pear slices, some banana and a strawberry yoghurt dip. Eggsy hurries over with a bip from her bag not wanting the pretty dress ruined.

“Ooh a picnic,” Harry says delighted and brings all the food to the ground and he and Merlin settle in on the baby blanket like it’s nothing. Like being on the ground in their expensive togs don’t matter.

They are setting up the food as Eggsy sits. He takes the sandwich Harry offers and stills when Harry just for a moment cups his neck before drawing away. He can’t make conversation like they are. It feels so funny, and looks like a scene out of a show or something.

“Yummy,” Daisy says as she dips her fruit almost carefully. She drips a little on the edge of her dress and freezes terrified. “Sowwy,” she says to Harry and big fat tears are ready to fall. She is used to be yelled at for making a mess.

“Not at all, accidents are accidents. Look, Merlin just got sauce on his jumper,” Harry says and without a second thought, Merlin makes a noodle hit his jumper spreading a bit of peanut sauce. “Little bit of water and a napkin will clean you both up.” 

“I’ll get it,” Eggsy says and goes to the back room.

It is so weird to fall so completely in love in a moment and if the feelings didn’t run so deep he’d almost hate them for making him feel so much. He gets a flannel and wets it and takes it to them. He cleans up Daisy and is about to hand the cloth to Merlin.

“Ye can’t clean me up as well?”

“You can manage,” Eggsy says. He can’t touch Merlin right now, he just can’t. Even as he is thinking that though, he had reaches out and cleans Merlin’s jumper. “All good,” he whispers.

Merlin’s gaze is heated and full of promise that Eggsy can’t understand. Because he is supposed to be looking at Harry like that. He needs out of there.

“Daisy, time to go to Mr. King,” he says.

“No stay,” she protests.

“Honestly she is no bother,” Harry promises. “You are welcome to bring her to the shop whenever you need to.” He smiles when Daisy climbs into his lap and hugs her. “I love children.”

“I can see that,” Eggsy says. “Why didn’t you have any?”

“Never the right time or person,” Harry says easily. “And now that I have the right people, well it is something we can discuss though I could be very content as Uncle Harry to this little magic fairy.”

Eggsy looks between the two men but they aren’t looking at each other, they are looking at him. Something is going on but he can’t figure it out, and knows he won’t while Daisy is there. “Okay, we’ll stay, if you are sure it isn’t a bother.”

“No bother,” Harry swears. “Merlin hanging out?”

“Nae, we are working on a prototype that needs my attention.” Merlin reluctantly stands up. He smooths Daisy’s hair and then kisses Harry’s head. “Enjoy your cuddles. I’ll see ye at home tonight.”

He then goes to Eggsy and gives him the exact same kiss. “I suppose you’ll need to get the lass home and can’t come to dinner tonight?”

“No, not tonight,” Eggsy says.

“Tomorrow night then,” Merlin suggests. “So we can have a talk.”

“We’ll see,” Eggsy replies, that is all he can manage.

“Good,” Merlin gives them all a nod and heads out.

Daisy is yawning in Harry’s lap. “She needs her nap, Harry,” Eggsy says ready to take her but she snuggles deeper into Harry. Eggsy can well understand that impulse.

“I could use a rest as well,” Harry says. “You’ll manage the front, while we rest on the sofa in the back room?”

“Sure, Harry,” Eggsy agrees and the two disappear into the back.

Eggsy moves flowers about and deals with the few customers and regularly presses his hand to his heart, to try to stop the aching.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by thenerdyindividual

 

The bell tinkling above the door the only warning Eggsy gets before Merlin careens into the shop. He is grinning from ear to ear, and his cheeks are flushed like he ran all the way to the shop.

“I did it! Harry I did it!” he yells at the top of his lungs and comes staggering to a halt in front of the register where Eggsy is standing. He grins even more broadly when he sees Eggsy and leans forward against the counter. 

“I did it.” he re-emphasizes, eyes shining. 

His joy is infectious and Eggsy finds himself smiling back. It's so unusual to see Merlin properly smile. It's always half smiles or almost smiles. So seeing Merlin grinning ear to ear, well it floods Eggsy’s chest with warmth. He decides not to examine that feeling too closely.

“Alright,” he says and leans forward against the counter as well, “I'll bite. What did you do?”

“Something exciting. It’s fucking spectacular! Where's Harry? I want him to hear this too.” Merlin says.

“He's in the back. I'll go get him.” Eggsy promises and pushes off the counter. He heads to the back, carefully sidestepping the boxes he hasn't had time to stock yet. He pokes his head into the cold room. 

Harry is bent over a bouquet, brow furrowed. He's focused on tweaking the petals to just the right angle, and getting the bow to sit just right. 

“Hate to interrupt bruv, but Merlin’s here and he's excited about something.” 

Harry looks up from the silver ribbon he's tying around the stems of the flowers, “Did he say what he was excited about?”

“Nah,” Eggsy shrugs, “He just came running in shouting about doing something. He's pretty excited.”

Harry places the bouquet on a stand so it doesn't get crumpled. He dusts his hands off on his apron and heads for the door. Eggsy steps aside to let him through and follows him out to the front again. 

“Alright. I'm here,” Harry calls out, “What is the excitement about?”

Merlin’s grin grows a little when he sees Harry. He bounds over to him like a giant golden retriever, and pulls him in for a kiss. 

Harry laughs as Merlin pulls away and squeezes his hand, “This must be big if you’re kissing me like that.”

Merlin nods eagerly and turns to face Eggsy.

“I started developing artificial skin shortly after Ye came into our lives Eggsy. I knew ye needed a different kind of skin. One that could work around any need for repairs,” he explains, “It just passed the first round of human trials.”

“Congratulations! Merlin that is fantastic.” Harry says and pulls him into a tight hug. 

“That's great bruv,” Eggsy says with a grin, “I'm glad I inspired you somehow.”

Merlin pulls out of Harry’s arms and takes Eggsy by the shoulders, staring at him intensely.

“Ye don’t understand,” he says softly, “I can give ye skin to protect your parts again.”

Eggsy blushes and bats awkwardly at Merlin’s hands, “Come off it mate. You know I can’t afford that shit.”

“No Eggsy,” Merlin says and gives Eggsy a gentle shake to drive his point home, “Because I designed it myself I can choose to give it to whoever I want. I want to give it to ye.”

The blush Eggsy’s cheeks deepens and spreads to his neck and shoulders. He’s sure he looks like a splotchy tomato at this point.

“I’m sure that shit’s expensive. I don’t wanna take advantage.” he mumbles.

“That’s the thing it should be expensive but it’s made from ingredients we already ordered. It ends up only costing a few hundred pounds per unit.” Merlin insists.

“Oh for fucks sake,” Harry interrupts, “Eggsy just say that you accept his gift or we will never hear the end of it.”

Merlin turns around and flips Harry off with both hands, “Just because ye won’t listen to me about health.”

“Alright alright,” Eggsy laughs, “I don’t wanna be responsible for your first post-marital fight. How does this synth skin work?”

Merlin’s face lights up at a chance to explain his technology. However the question draws a groan from Harry. Then he mutters something that sounds suspiciously like ‘never getting out of here.’ Merlin just flips him off again and ignores the complaint.

“For lack of a better explanation, it is a conductive gel,” he starts, “It is comprised of millions of tiny microchips suspended in a solution, similar to what’s in the water proofing spray. When the gel sets, it creates a fine solid layer on top that forms the skin. Then the microchips can be programmed to respond to a signal that shifts them around. It allows the user to open it for repairs. The gel would only need to be reapplied after a repair to reestablish the solid layer.”

“Does getting it put on hurt?” Eggsy asks.

Merlin seems to understand. Eggsy has had enough pain in his life. He doesn’t need anymore. At that point he should just spring to get one of the fancy parts that have plates that are removed for parts.

“So far, no one has reported any pain. But if it worries ye, I can always deactivate the nerve hub in your shoulder for the procedure.” Merlin promises.

Eggsy bites his lip and rocks back on his heels, shoving his hands in his trousers pockets, “Can I think about it?”

“Of course. There is no need for ye to rush into it when ye are unsure. The option isn’t going anywhere.” Merlin says.

Eggsy nods and smiles at Merlin, “Thanks guv. You and Harry are great.”

“We certainly try.” Harry pipes up from where he’s conducting inventory. Merlin waves a hand at him behind his back and makes a shushing sound. Harry rolls his eyes and goes back to work. Eggsy can’t believe that it took them this long to realize that they were married.

“Hey congrats on the breakthrough though yeah?” Eggsy says and punches Merlin’s shoulder lightly, “I think it calls for celebration. I say the three of us go out to celebrate. My treat.”

Merlin preens a little, “I would like that very much.”

“Are you free tonight?” Harry asks, walking over now that dinner plans are underway.

“Yeah. I’m free.” Eggsy agrees.

“Then tonight it is. We will go out after work.” Harry decides.

“Tonight it is.” Merlin agrees. He leans forward and kisses Harry deeply. Then he turns and kisses Eggsy’s forehead. Eggsy ignores how giddy it makes him feel.

*

“Is that what you’re wearing?” Eggsy asks critically.

Harry freezes in the doorway of his building and looks down at his clothes, puzzled, “What’s wrong with a suit?”

“Normally nothing but anywhere I can afford is gonna make you stand out like mad in a fancy fucking suit like that.” Eggsy points out.

“He’s right Harry. Just borrow one of my jumpers and break out the jeans ye used for painting the living room.” Merlin instructs, emerging on the doorstep.

“Fine fine.” Harry sighs, “I don’t know when I became surrounded by such judgemental people.”

“Not so fun being on the receiving end then?” Eggsy teases.

“Oh fuck off. I only complained about your snapbacks once.” Harry says and heads back inside to change.

Eggsy turns to face Merlin and his breath catches slightly in his throat. He’s ditched his usual jumper and tie look in favor of a tight t-shirt and a leather jacket. It adds an aura of scary to his usual nerdy look, and it suits him amazingly well. Plus the jeans he’s wearing make his looks amazing. 

Eggsy swallows and smiles in a way he hopes is casual, “So where do you wanna go tonight? I know a pretty good hole in the wall places but I recommend either mediterranean or chinese.”

“mediterranean,” Merlin answers decisively, “I haven’t had it in ages.”

“Awesome. Full disclosure: I think everything but the chicken is synth.” Eggsy warns.

“I don’t mind. I’ve never had a problem with synth meats.” Merlin dismisses.

At this point, Harry emerges once again. He holds out his arms and turns in a slow circle.

“Is this acceptable?” he asks, making a production of how put upon he is.

Eggsy has never seen Harry in anything other than suits and he always looks stupid handsome in them. Now he looks kind of like a soft professor. It’s nice.

“Yes ye great idiot. Come on. We’re getting mediterranean,” Merlin says and takes Harry’s hand in his own, “Lead the way Eggsy.”

Eggsy leads the way to the underground and by the way Merlin and Harry look around, he can tell they haven’t used the tubes in years. Probably before the light rail was installed. They probably got used to taxis or private cars. They don’t complain about the situation though which Eggsy appreciates.

They catch the train and he leads them off at the right platform. They emerge onto the street, and Eggsy continues to lead the party, until finally he leads them down an alley and they comes to a stop outside the restaurant.

“Here we go.” he announces with little fan fair.

“Family owned?” Merlin asks curiously.

“Yeah.” Eggsy answers.

“Perfect.” Merlin responds and enters, dragging Harry after him. Eggsy follows them inside.

“ _ Hi Mrs. Kholi! _ ” Eggsy calls out.

The little old woman sitting behind the counter looks up from her receipts, and smiles when she sees Eggsy. Her eyes crinkle warmly around the edges and she hops off her stool and totters over to greet them.

“ _ Eggsy! How is my favorite customer? _ ” she asks, clasping his hands in her leathery soft ones.

“ _ Not bad _ ,” he answers then gestures behind him to Harry and Merlin, “W _ e came to celebrate. My friend had a good day. _ ”

“ _ The works _ ?” she asks, eyes glinting. It’s hard to tell if she’s more excited about stuffing some nice young men full of food, or by making a big sale.

“ _ Nothing with synth beef. It makes me sick. _ ” Eggsy responds.

She nods sagely, then makes a shooing motion with her hands, “ _ Go sit down. Go go. drinks are free for you. _ ”

“ _ Thank you Mrs. Kholi. _ ” Eggsy responds with a charming grin.

He turns back to Harry and Merlin. They are both staring at him with their mouths slightly ajar. They seem impressed.

“What?” he asks awkwardly.

“I didn’t know you spoke Arabic,” Harry answers, “That was... “ he trails off clearly at a loss for words.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Eggsy responds, shoulders hunching to meet his ears, “It’s the most spoken language in London after English and Polish. Came in handy in my building. I’m only really conversational. Ain’t fluent or nothing.”

“You should stop that, you know.” Harry remarks.

“Stop what?” Eggsy asks.

“Deflecting when someone gives you a compliment. Being able to speak more than one language is an impressive feat. You are a young man full of surprises.” Harry says.

Eggsy feels a blush creeping up on his cheeks at the praise. Harry said it like it was obvious. Eggsy has never been obviously impressive to anyone before.

“Thanks bruv. Anyway. Pick a table. Mrs. Kohli said drinks was on her since we’re celebrating.” he explains.

Merlin chooses a table by the window and slides into the booth. Harry joins him on that side of the table. Eggsy sets his phone down on the table.

“I’m gonna grab drinks. What do you want?” he asks.

Merlin and Harry place their orders and Eggsy returns with what they wanted. He passes the drinks out, then slides into the seat opposite of them. They make small talk until Mrs. Kohli and one of the relatives that works with her in the kitchen emerge with plates and plates of food. 

Eggsy spreads out the plates so that everything is visible. He also makes sure to explain what some of the more obscure dishes are. Mrs. Kohli has a tendency to add her own made up dishes to the menu. It always tastes good but it can be a bit intimidating when you don’t know what it is.

“To Merlin’s success.” Harry toasts, lifting his drink.

“To Merlin’s success.” Eggsy echoes.

*

Eggsy unlocks the door to the flat and peaks inside. Everything is silent for now. He is relieved. He’s wearing one of his nice polo shirts and he doesn’t want to endure the second degree from his mum or, worse, Dean.

He closes the door behind himself and wanders over to Daisy’s playpen. She is sound asleep. He takes the opportunity to watch her be so peaceful. She’s growing fast. He’s going to have to save up to get her a proper bed soon. He should also give her his room at some point. Maybe Jamal would go in on a flat together.

He smiles softly and brushes some hair off Daisy’s forehead, then sets his keys down on the counter. He is still floating from dinner. Merlin and Harry have been really making an effort to include him lately. It’s nice to know that he doesn’t have to stop being friends with them because they finally got together.

He’s only been friends with them for a little over a year, but he can’t imagine his life without them. If they weren’t already well on their way to being a grumpy old married couple, Eggsy would genuinely consider asking them to go in on a flat with him. He thinks that the three of them would make excellent flatmates. At least he still has the shop and the occasional lunch with them.

The lock on the front door scraps open and Dean stumbles inside, leaning heavily on Michelle. She doesn’t have any makeup on so Eggsy at least has the comfort of knowing that his mum didn’t just go out drinking while leaving Daisy at home. She probably just went down the street a ways to help Dean get home safe.

He zips his hoodie up over his shirt.

“Muggsy,” Dean slurs drunkenly, “Where've you been all afternoon? Your mum needed you t’watch the kid. She couldn’t come to the pub cause of y’lazy ass.”

“Sorry,” Eggsy apologizes reflexively. He doesn’t want a fight, “I was with Jamal, trying to get work and all.”

Dean is too drunk to ask what kind of work Eggsy was looking for, thank god. He squints at Eggsy as of trying to bring him into focus.

“Well make it up to us now. Get your ass out,” he instructs. When Eggsy doesn’t hop to it, he stumbles aggressively forward, “Go. Take the kid.”

His mum shoots him an imploring look. Apparently she thinks that’s for the best.

Eggsy rolls his eyes, and scoops Daisy out of her playpen. She makes an unhappy sound in her throat but Eggsy bounces her and makes a few shushing noises and she is out like a light once again. He picks up her diaper bag, his keys, and his phone then exits the flat. The last thing he hears before the door swings shut is an over the top girly giggle from his mum. That’s going to haunt his nightmares for weeks.

*   
Eggsy reaches up to knock on the door but hesitates just before he actually does so. He feels an overwhelming sense of dread building in his stomach. He has already come over uninvited once, he can’t imagine he would be welcome again. He’s just turning around to head back home and ask Mrs. Jameson for a place to sleep, when the door swings open.

“Eggsy what on earth are you doing here?” Harry asks.

Eggsy freezes and turns back around to face him, “Sorry. Mum and Dean wanted some alone time and you said you liked Daisy so I thought… but I was just leaving. Sorry it was really fucking rude of me to show up.”

“Nonsense,” Harry insists, “We love you both. Come inside.”

He steps aside and ushers Eggsy inside. Merlin is sitting on their sofa, and he looks up as they walk in. He opens his mouth, probably intending to ask what Eggsy is doing, but when he sees Daisy he goes quiet. Eggsy is relieved that they don’t want to wake her.

Harry leads Eggsy into the bedroom he stayed in last time he was there. He grabs stacks of pillows and stacks them high in a sort of nest.

“So she doesn’t roll off.” he whispers.

Eggsy settles Daisy into the nest, and then he and Harry both back out of the room as quietly as possible. Once the door closes, Harry turns to look Eggsy over.

“Is everything okay?” he asks, worry creasing his forehead.

“Yeah. We’re okay.” Eggsy assures.

Harry nods and places a hand on Eggsy’s lower back, “Come on. You look like you could use a beer.”

Harry’s touch is warm and just for a second Eggsy lets himself sink into it. He wishes he could have more of these kind touches. He shouldn’t have put up such a fuss that first day when Harry was being touchy.

Harry hands him a beer from the fridge, and then they both go to collapse on the sofa next to Merlin. Somehow Eggsy ends up in the middle.

“Not that we aren’t happy to see ye, Eggsy,” Merlin says, “But can I ask what on earth ye are doing here?”

“It’s nothing. Mum and Dean just wanted some alone time is all.” Eggsy explains and takes a sip of his beer.

“And that meant you had to leave the flat?” Harry asks, confused.

“Pretty much. Dean don’t like us being around really,” Eggsy explains.

“If the situation isn't working out why don't ye leave?” Merlin asks.

“I’m trying to save up to move out but I’m gonna need a flatmate… and a lot more money.” Eggsy responds and rakes a hand through his hair. 

They fall silent for a while. Eggsy sips his beer and tries to ignore being sandwiched between Harry and Merlin. He’s really tired.

“What if ye moved in with us?” Merlin asks suddenly.

“What?” Eggsy startles, nearly spilling his beer, “Are you fucking mad bruv?”

“It isn’t the worst idea. Ye need a place to stay, we have a place to stay.” Merlin insists.

“You have Harry.” Eggsy points out.

“He does have me,” Harry agrees, “But I don’t think it’s a bad idea.”

“You two are basically fucking married. Why would you be okay with some random bloke moving into the spare room?” Eggsy asks, face scrunching in confusion.

“You’re not some random bloke,” Harry points out, “Maybe you were a year ago when I hired you. But now you’re a dear friend.”

“And--” Merlin cuts himself off, mouth closing with a click.

“And?” Eggsy prompts.

“And perhaps we don’t want ye to move into the spare room.” Merlin says.

“Then where would I move into?” Eggsy asks.

“Our room.” Merlin answers.

Eggsy chokes on sip of beer. It’s his turn to be at a loss for words. They can’t seriously be suggesting…

“Unless of course we have read this situation entirely incorrectly,” Harry adds, “In which case the offer still stands but you would move into the guest room.”

“Are you kidding me? I might turn you down and you still want to offer me a place to stay?” Eggsy asks incredulously, jumping to his feet.

“Yes. You’re a friend.” Harry states, like that’s not the most wild thing Eggsy has heard in his life.

“Jesus.” Eggsy curses. 

“What,” Harry asks, “Did I say something wrong?”

“No no. I just… this is insane. I can't move in with you!” 

Harry stiffens slightly and nods sharply, “I see. Well. You are of course still welcome here anytime. We apologize for reading the situation incorrectly.”

“It's not that either.” Eggsy says, voice shrill enough it's almost a squeak. 

“Then tell us what it is.” Merlin says calmly. 

Eggsy takes a deep breath and rolls his shoulders. He needs to calm down. 

“I have spent the better part of a year looking at you like that and you couldn't be assed to look at me. Now outta nowhere you want me to move in? What is that about?”

“We just realized that we have been in our own world too long. We want our world to expand to include you.” Harry says softly. 

“How do I know this is real and you ain't just telling me all this to get me in bed?” Eggsy asks, some of the terror draining out of him. 

“Because that's not what we do,” Merlin pipes up, “Harry and I go all in. Right?” 

“Right. We want you to be with us,” Harry says, “If that's okay with you that is.”

“Yeah. Yeah that's okay with me.”

He leans forward and drags Harry in by the front of his cardigan. It’s the best kiss Eggsy has ever had. Harry’s hand tangles in his hair and holds him in place. Harry’s mouth is soft and warm.

They’re only separated when Merlin not so subtly clears his throat. Eggsy cringes, sure he is going to be thrown out on his ear.

“Sorry.” he whispers.

“Ye should be,” Merlin says raising his eyebrows, “Ye were going to give Harry all the kisses while I was sitting right here?”

Eggsy snorts, and lets out a giggle. He can’t believe his fortune. He pinches his arm, and when it hurts he hauls Merlin in for a kiss too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

Eggsy wakes up to Daisy babbling in his face. He is in the guest room. A dream. Of course Merlin and Harry asking him to move in and kissing him was a dream. That explains it really, what other explanation is there? He isn’t that lucky. Luck isn’t his friend by any stretch of the imagination.

“Wet hun?” he asks Daisy and Daisy pokes at her full diaper and nods. Eggsy rolls off the bed and groans stiff from trying to not roll around the bed last night so as to bother Daisy. He is such a restless sleeper, the thought of sharing with two others was laughable. They’d kick him out after a couple nights anyways.

Eggsy grabs the diaper bag and Daisy and takes her to the loo and cleans her all up and puts her in some new clothes. He wishes he had had the time to grab a change. He opens the door and there is a pair of sweats and a tee waiting for him. He sighs, wishing they didn’t think of everything. But he puts on the clean clothes and takes Daisy to the kitchen.

He pauses. “Where the hell you’d get a high chair?” he asks stunned. He slides Daisy into it, it is a lot nice than what she has at home.

“Mrs. Shannon a floor down always has grandchildren over, we borrowed it,” Harry explains. “Now does my little princess like pancakes?” Daisy claps. “Oh dear though, some real chocolate chips fell into my batter, whatever shall we do?”

Daisy gasps in happiness and babbles like mad.

“Spoiling her already,” Merlin mutters. He pulls a small robotic butterfly out of his pocket and hits a button so that it flies around Daisy and she tries to catch it, the wings changing colours every few seconds.

Harry points a spatula at Merlin. “How is that not spoiling?”

“Educational. Teaching her colours,” Merlin replies virtuously. He grins at Eggsy and holds open his arms. Eggsy frowns at him confused and Merlin just shrugs and drops his arms. “Harry the lad needs tea, not awake yet.”

“Give him some of your coffee,” Harry replies and flips a pancake.

“No. Mine,” Merlin grumbles. But even as he complains he hands Eggsy a cup and a pill.

“What’s that for bruv?” Eggsy asks.

“Your anti-rejection medicine,” Merlin says. “Harry take yours too.”

“Did already,” Harry comments.

“Promise?” Merlin asks.

“Yes, mum,” Harry replies. “Thank fuck you can drop some of your worrywart tendancies on Eggsy now.” He slides the pancake onto a plate that is plastic and covered in pink swirls. “Here you go, little miss. Eggsy will cut it for you.”

Eggsy cuts the pancake into squares for Daisy to gnaw on. “My meds are little white pills.” He stares at the orange pill.

“The cheap generic. Studies have shown it can long term affect your kidneys. 3% more likely to have stones when on it for 10 years or more. This is the latest, best there is. All the drug trials are excellently peer reviewed. I know the chemist who designed it. Got you and Harry on the list for it, right away.”

“I can’t afford these,” Eggsy said.

“Perks of being my boyfriend,” Merlin waves off. He starts to read the news on his tablet and sends another butterfly to flirt around Daisy. He smiles up at Harry when a plate of plain pancakes is put in front of him.

“Darling, plain or chipped?” Harry asks Eggsy.

“Fuck you,” Eggsy replies. 

Daisy, Merlin, and Harry all stare at him in shock. “Ba wowd,” Daisy says.

“Indeed, we do not swear around royalty,” Harry says. “And if you don’t like pancakes you could just say so.” Harry pours some chocolate chip batter into the pan. “How will we ever get anything done with all of us hating mornings?”

“We’ll sort it out,” Merlin replies. “Speaking of, Eggsy how big a lorry do we have to rent to move your things in? The company has a personal one, most of my employees use, do you have a lot of furniture or is it mostly personal items?” Merlin looks up at Eggsy.

“I’m not moving in,” Eggsy says. He stares at the two men. “What are you talking about?”

“Eggsy? Are you ill?” Harry drops his cooking to come over and feel his forehead. “Take your pill, maybe you are having problems with your implants? Headache, nausea?” Harry picks up the pill and jams it into Eggsy’s mouth and Eggsy swallows so he doesn’t choke.

“It was a dream,” Eggsy replies. “I had a dream.”

Harry and Merlin both relax. “Nae, lad. Ye are moving in. There were kisses and promises, but Daisy woke and ye decided it was better to sleep with her,” Merlin says. He leans over to kiss Eggsy, and stops when Eggsy holds up his hand.

“We gotta go,” Eggsy says and picks Daisy up out of the chair. She begins to cry but he doesn’t care and grabs the diaper bag and they are out of the flat in minutes. Daisy doesn’t stop crying and asking for Harry and Merlin all the way home. Eggsy walks into the flat and sees his mum sipping tea.

“Oi, wot’s that racket?” Dean calls out, walking into the room.

“Nothing,” Eggsy says. “She just woke up rough, being in a strange place.”

Michelle gets up to give Daisy a cuddle and Daisy collapses in her arms. “Hawwy,” Daisy sobs.

“Harry?” Michelle asks confused and Daisy nods miserably. 

“Who’s Harry, Muggsy?” Dean asks curious.

“One of the blokes we crashed with last night,” Eggsy explains.

“Don’t remember you knowing a Harry,” Dean crosses his arms. “And you know him well enough to crash at his place?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says. He may know Harry much more than that, but he isn't going to share with Dean.

“He got a spare room, or were you kipping on the couch?”

“Spare room,” Eggsy says slowly. He looks at his mum, who is equally lost.

“Good,” Dean says. “You’ve been loafing off me too much. You are out of here in 48 hours.”

“Wot?” Michelle and Eggsy both ask.

“Daisy needs more space,” Dean says. “And he’s damn well old enough to be outta my hair. He’s got a place to land. So he’s going to land.” He smiles at Eggsy. “48 hours and then I throw out whatever is left.”

“Dean -” Michelle tries to protest.

“No,” Dean’s voice is sharp. “Done with your son, Michelle. He isn’t of use to me. You wouldn’t let him be. Fine, love you enough to let that go. But now you let him go.”

Michelle opens her mouth and Eggsy shakes his head. “I’ll go back and talk to him,” Eggsy says.

“You do that,” Dean suggests and goes back to his room.

Eggsy doesn’t even look at his mum as he leaves. He knows what will happen in the end, she'll protest a bit but it won't matter. Dean gets his way, and being gone would be great, Eggsy would love the beatings to be done with, only with the way he ran this morning, he doesn't know if the offer is still on the table. He takes the longest possible route back to Harry and Merlin and of course they are well gone, it’s a work day after all. Eggsy makes his way to the flower shop and walks in the back door.

He smells lavender. He adores that smell. It is delicate but it is such a hardy plant. He’s been reading a lot since he took this job. He had wanted to ask Harry if they could go tour the greenhouses where their flowers come from, someday. He wonders if he even has a job with the way he left this morning. He looks at his suit hanging pristeen on the wall and goes out to the front, still in Merlin’s track pants he realizes.

Harry turns and looks at him and sighs. “Gentlemen, Eggsy. We are gentlemen. Put on your work clothes when you come forward.”

Eggsy feels his shoulders relax a little. “Sure, Harry.” He goes back and changes and he and Harry don’t talk about the morning, just work on orders and there is a huge influx of customers who keep smiling at Eggsy. He doesn’t understand why until one comments on how beautiful the ads were. He looks to Harry who flushes and pulls up a screen showing the photo of Eggsy and Daisy from long ago, with the catchphrase  _ life brings its own joys, enhance them with flowers _ and then the shop’s name.

“We look happy,” Eggsy says.

“You do,” Harry agrees.

“I’m always happy, when I’m here,” Eggsy says softly.

“I am always happy when you are here as well.”

“Awww, how sweet to see love like that,” the customer says and leaves. Harry goes over and flips the closed for lunch sign on the door, even though it is nowhere near lunch.

Harry walks into the chill room and begins to prep a bouquet.

Eggsy walks in and watches. “Need some help?” Eggsy asks.

“Not for this bouquet,” Harry says quietly. He brings together some very different flowers and it should look like a bit of a mess, but it works. There is the bright gold of sunflowers, these strong looking greens, and the pop of red mums. 

“What do those mean together?” Eggsy asks.

“The meaning is irrelevant for this particular bouquet, beyond the meaning I see in it,” Harry begins to wrap ribbon around the base.

“Wot’s it mean to you then?” 

“All three are beautiful, stunning each in their own way. And when you bring them together they have such contrast, but such unity,” Harry says. “And alone all three would last for maybe a week in well cared for water, but the nature of them means that together they will last much longer.” Harry turns and hands the bouquet to Eggsy. “For you,” he says. He pushes them into Eggsy’s hands and gives him a gentle kiss and walks out of the chill room.

Eggsy stares at the bouquet and wipes away a tear. He follows Harry out and see Merlin standing in the middle of the shop his arms around Harry. He grips the bouquet to his chest and doesn’t know what he feels.

Merlin holds out his hand, “Lad, we are quite in earnest,” he promises.

“It’s a dream,” Eggsy says. “This sort of thing don’t happen to blokes like me.”

“Well then, if it is all a dream, why don’t you roll with it?” Merlin suggests, hand still reaching out.

“Because you always have to wake up at some point,” Eggsy points out but his feet move him a little closer.

“Why?” Harry asks. “Let it be a dream forever, if you like.” He reaches out as well and Eggsy steps all the way to them and lets them properly embrace him. They stay in the tight hug for a few minutes, flowers squished between them. 

“I’m a really restless sleeper,” Eggsy warns them.

“I’ve already ordered a bigger bed,” Harry says and kisses his head.

“We’ll just have to make sure we wear you out,” is Merlin’s response and he kisses Eggsy’s neck.

******************************************

Harry is holding his free hand and kissing it gently and caressing his hair.

“Jesus, Harry relax, this is nothing,” Merlin grouches as he stands at Eggsy’s other side. “Not like when we got the correct eye into you, when ye decided to actually listen to me.”

Harry glares at him. “It’s different, it’s Eggsy,” Harry mutters and glares at him from his real and Merlin custom designed eye. 

“Harry, it’s fine,” Eggsy says. “Merlin, do your work.” But Eggsy keeps his eyes on Harry not really wanting to see all the synthetic flesh removed from the switched off arm. “No big, Harry,” he says. 

Harry leans forward and kisses Eggsy’s head. “Of course not, Daisy spends the night tomorrow night, so everything has to be fine.”

“Exactly,” Eggsy says. There is a loud whirring noise and he starts to turn his head but Harry won’t let him. Harry talks about the flower shipments and the upcoming weddings they have on the books. About the three of them taking a trip to Paris, to the space station, which no thank you, Eggsy thinks, he ain’t going into space. Harry talks and talks and Eggsy listens because he loves Harry’s rambles and he does his best to ignore the noise and the mutters of Merlin, Roxy, and the other couple blokes as they work.

Eggsy squeezes Harry’s hand when he feels the arm start to come back to life and there is a tickle in his palm, a kiss. He looks over, and Harry lets him. Merlin is smiling.

“All done,” he says, quite pleased.

Eggsy looks at the arm and the skin looks incredible. Almost real, but with a bit of a shimmer. Merlin draws his hand down it and Eggsy feels it. “Looks great, bruv,” he says.

“Avoid getting it wet for twenty four hours,” Roxy suggests, “but otherwise, you are good to go.”

Eggsy sits up and keeps looking at the arm, moving it around. Harry walks around to give Merlin a kiss. “Good work, darling.”

“Of course,” Merlin says smugly and Harry pinches his side.

“Can we go home?” Eggsy asks.

“Aye,” Merlin agrees and they head for home where Harry cooks while Merlin fusses over the arm until Eggsy pushes him away.

They eat a simple meal and watch a movie. Well, Harry and Eggsy watch while Merlin makes yet another new robotic toy for Daisy’s next visit. When they go to bed, they just cuddle that night, Merlin’s legs trapping Eggsy’s and Harry hugging him tight.

Eggsy has learned that it is very hard to be restless at night when the two men you adore and adore you in return hold you so tight that you can’t really move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading


End file.
